Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Kurt is kidnapped after the fight with Blaine in the Scandal's car park. WIP
1. Prologue

**Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night**

**By CrissColferCrowe**

* * *

"You know what; I'm just going to walk home." Blaine said, stumbling backwards away from Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, but it was too late. Blaine had already turned around and stumbled down the street, away from the club.

Kurt turned around in exasperation. There was no point in standing there. He could wait for Blaine to realise how much of a douche he's being, and come back and apologize to Kurt. It wasn't looking likely.

Kurt walked the short distance to his car, and tried to open it; but it was locked.

Kurt patted all his pockets to check for the car keys, with no such luck. It was then that he remembered that when Blaine handed Kurt his fake I.D, Kurt gave Blaine his car keys because his pockets were much larger than Kurt's.

"Shit," Kurt shouted in frustration, kicking the wheel of his Navigator.

There was no way on earth Kurt was going to call up his dad and ask to be picked up outside a gay bar, at 3 o' clock in the morning, on the rough parts of the town. _I'd better start making the long distance home then._

Just as Kurt was about to leave, he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Kurt spun around and was met with a punch in the side of his face.

Kurt fell backwards from the force, and started to scamper back away from the intruder. The intruder grabbed Kurt by the leg and dragged him towards him.

Kurt screamed and shouted for help, but no one was coming. The bouncer must have left already, and no one else was in the parking lot.

Kurt desperately ripped his leg away from the bigger man, and kicked him in the privates, causing the man to double over in pain. Kurt jumped up and started to run as far away from the man as possible, but his luck was short lived as he felt another pair of hands place a wet cloth over his mouth.

The last thing Kurt registered before everything turned back was his phone ringing.

* * *

Blaine made it home in record time; which was saying something as he was so drunk. He honestly believed what he did wasn't wrong, he was just trying to have some fun with his boyfriend; they were young for Christ's sake!

Blaine managed to get up the stairs to his room without waking his parents, throwing in a few ninja moves for awesome affects. As soon as he hit the pillow he was out like a light.

A few hours later, he was woken up by his phone vibrating in his pant pocket. Blaine looked at the time and saw that his clock read 6:36 am.

Blaine huffed, before answering the phone.

"H'llo?"

"Hi, Blaine? It's Finn."

"Oh hi Finn, what's up? Why the early call man?"

"Is Kurt with you?" Finn asked.

"No, we got into a fight last night and I left him outside the club."

"You guys went clubbing?! And are you sure he's not with you?"

"No Finn, he's not. Why?"

There was a pause over the phone, before Finn finally spoke.

"He didn't come home last night."

Blaine froze on the bed, the phone still to his ear, it wasn't until he saw another lump in the other side of his pants.

He took out the lumpy object, when realization hit, he dropped the phone as if it scolded him, and put his hand to his mouth, tears starting to pour down.

"I'll be right there," Blaine said, before hanging up.

Blaine continued to stare into space straight ahead of him, Finn's words still ringing in his ears.

'_He didn't come home last night.'_


	2. Chapter 1

Blaine ran down the stairs, not even paying attention to his parents, who called after him concerned. Blaine grabbed his car keys from the key pot by the door, and raced to his car.

Blaine sent a text to Finn, telling him to meet him at Scandal's as soon as possible. Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes before starting the car and making the 10 minute car ride to Scandal's.

Finn woke up abruptly to the sound of his stomach rumbling. He sighed, then got up and padded out of the room. He was halfway down the stairs when he realised that the lights were still turned on. _That's weird._

"Give him 10 more minutes Burt, he probably lost track of time," he heard his mother say.

"Carole, it's 5 in the morning! Kurt is always home by 1 am at the latest!" he saw the shadow of Burt pacing around the living room.

Finn smirked, _Kurt's in trouble…_the greatest thing about having a sibling, is that if one of them is in trouble, the other is the golden child. Unfortunately, Kurt was always the golden child, and Finn was always in trouble, so it's funny to see how the tables have turned.

Finn moved his foot forwards down the stairs quietly, but his large feet made the floorboard creak, he winced at the noise.

"Finn? Is that you honey?" Carole yelled from the living room.

Finn decided to show his face, and walked into the living room. He saw Burt still pacing around the room holding the home phone, and Carole on her mobile. Carole finally turned around and faced her son.

"Honey, have you heard from Kurt at all tonight? Did he tell you where he was going?" Carole asked, stroking Finn's bicep.

"No, he didn't tell me anything. Have you tried his phone?" Finn asked, hoping he was being helpful.

Carole gave him a sad smile, not having the heart to tell her son that that was a silly question to ask, and that they had been doing that for nearly over two hours.

"Yes sweetie, we're trying."

"That's it; I can't sit here any longer. I'm driving around town." Burt said, walking briskly over to the coat rack and grab his jacket, it was a cold night out tonight, and if his son was out without a coat on, so help him God.

"Okay honey, I'll stay here in case we hear anything," Carole said.

Burt nodded in agreement, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Kurt's going to be in so much trouble…" Finn said aloud.

Carole was too tired to scold him, but she did agree. Kurt would have to be punished for staying out really late and not keeping contact.

"I'm going to go upstairs and try Blaine," Finn said, pointing up the stairs.

"Okay, tell me if you hear anything won't you?" Carole asked.

"Sure, of course I will," Finn said, he pulled his mum into a hug and kissed her forehead, "he'll come home mum, he's probably staying at Blaine's house, and his phone ran out of charge."

"I hope your right."

Finn had been calling Blaine for nearly an hour, and still no answer. Finn was about to give up when the phone was finally answered.

_"H'llo?"_

"Hi, Blaine? It's Finn."

_"Oh hi Finn, what's up? Why the early call man?"_

"Is Kurt with you?" Finn asked.

_"No, we got into a fight last night and I left him outside the club."_

Woah, he had definitely heard that wrong.

"You guys went clubbing?! And are you sure he's not with you?"

_"No Finn, he's not. Why?"_

Finn paused in shock and dread, everything was finally starting to become a reality.

"He didn't come home last night."

The line was dead silent for a while, until Finn heard what sounded like a sob coming from the other side of the phone.

_"I'll be right there,"_ Blaine said, before hanging up.

SHIT.

Finn raced downstairs to find his mum. He hadn't even realised that Burt had come back, and he and Carole were talking to a policeman. He managed to catch the last bit of their conversation before he entered the room.

-"We'll do everything we can, but we will have to wait 24 hours, just in case he comes back. When we reach the 24 hour mark, then we'll send out an amber alert." The officer said sadly.

"Wait, so my son could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere, as we speak and you say there's nothing you can do? Kurt doesn't do things like this!" Burt shouted.

Finn decided it was time to speak up.

"Kurt and Blaine went clubbing last night, they got into a fight and Blaine and Kurt left separately." Finn said.

"Who's Blaine?" the officer asked.

Everyone in the room paused for a brief moment before Burt spoke up.

"He's uh, he's Kurt's boyfriend," he said cautiously.

The police officer didn't even bat an eye, instead he just wrote down the information as if that's something he heard on a daily basis.

"Okay great, I have everything I need. Mr Hummel, do tell us if Kurt has been in contact and has returned in the next 24 hours, alright?" he said, before leaving the house.

The room was silent afterwards. Burt was staring at the mantle piece where a picture of Kurt stood. It was the picture of Kurt's first day of Kindergarten. Finn remembered Kurt at that time; he was smaller than all the boys, and always played dress up with the girls.

Finn heard his phone chime again. He clicked on his new message and saw it was from Blaine, asking to meet at Scandal's.

Finn cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm going to meet Blaine, I'll be back soon." Finn said, he ran upstairs to change into a t-shirt, hoodie and trackie pants. When he got downstairs, he was met by his mum at the bottom of the stairs.

"Call me if you hear anything from Kurt," Carole said, hugging her son.

"I promise."

Finn parked his car on the side of the road opposite the club Scandal's. He got out of the car and jogged across the road. He saw Blaine standing in front of a black navigator. Kurt's navigator.

"He asked me to look after his keys for him before we entered the club. I forgot I had them until it was too late." Blaine said; face blank, and not looking up from the navigator.

Finn didn't know what to say. He was angry and blamed Blaine, but Blaine was really ripping himself up over this. He didn't need anyone being angry at him for the time being.

"Let's look around for clues. You look around the navigator; I'll walk around the car park." Finn ordered, and Blaine nodded in response.

Finn paced around the car park a number of times and found nothing. It wasn't until he realised that he was only going outside the car park, and not in the middle. He began to look around the area, he saw something familiar in the distance.

"Blaine!" Finn called to Blaine, who looked up from the floor near the navigator, and ran over to join Finn.

"What is it, what have you found?" Blaine said, out of breathe.

"It's Kurt's ring his mum gave him before she died. He sometimes wears it on his finger or on a chain around his neck. He told me about it over our lady chats with warm milk." Finn said.

"What's that?" Blaine pointed to a patch on the floor underneath the ring.

Both boys looked closer, and gasped in shock at what they saw.

Blood.

* * *

Kurt's senses were starting to return to him. He could hear voices around him, but they sounded so far away, and unrecognisable.

Great. He was dead.

Or was he?

Kurt tried to blink his eyes open, but they felt too heavy. Light was starting to flood through his eyes, and the voices were starting to become clear.

"sshh! He's waking up!" what sounded like a young girl said.

"You sshh, don't spook him!" a boy said.

Kurt groaned as the light finally hit his eyes, causing his headache to explode in his head. After many attempts, he managed to open his eyes. He looked around the big space.

He was lying on a mattress in some sort of basement, the walls were black, and there were stairs to his left leading upstairs. Kurt's eyes finally landed on two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Hi! I'm Alice! This is Arthur. What's your name?" the young girl asked. She had light blonde hair, her green eyes too big for her face; she couldn't have been more than 4 or 5 years old. She reminded him of Quinn in Kindergarten.

"Don't ask him that Alice! Mother and father will give him a new name!" Arthur scolded. His dirty blonde hair was too long, looking a little like Leonardo DiCaprio in the Romeo and Juliet movie. He was quite tall, but was probably around 10 or 11 years old.

"I know! I just want to know! He's so pretty…" Alice said quietly.

"W-where am I?" Kurt asked. His words sounded muffled in his ear, like his mouth was filled with cotton buds.

"Your home silly! Come on, mum and dad are waiting for us upstairs!" Alice said, tugging at Kurt's hand to get him up.

Kurt sat frozen in place, and stared at Alice like she had grown three heads.

"What?"

"Your home, we're going to have too much fun!" Alice squealed.

"Kids, come upstairs please! Bring our new guest as well." A man's voice came from upstairs.

"Come on, daddy get's angry when he's kept waiting too long," Alice whispered the last bit.

Arthur and Alice helped Kurt up off the mattress; Kurt was still in a daze. He must have heard wrong. He must have! He's never met these people before for Pete's sake!

Kurt was lead up the stairs, Alice dragging him in front, and Arthur behind him. Kurt's legs felt like jelly, he was kind of glad this Arthur was behind him, or he definitely would have fallen.

Kurt was finally at the top of the stairs, and was lead through a clear hallway, the walls were cracked and could definitely use some colour, and there were no pictures on the walls or anything. It was just drab and boring. It hurt Kurt's eyes more.

When they cleared the hallway, they were lead into a kitchen. There was a man and a woman sitting on two chairs, and there were 3 more chairs opposite theirs. The woman looked like she was in her late 40's and early 50's. She had brown greying hair, and dark blue eyes with wrinkles around them. She was a bit on the petite side, but she was an insect compared to the man sitting next to her.

The man looked like he was at least 6 foot 4, maybe even taller than Finn. He had black greying hair, with black eyes.

"Take a seat honey," the woman said to Kurt.

Kurt sat down on the middle chair, directly in front of the man and woman. Arthur and Alice came and sat either side of him. Kurt eyed the man and woman warily.

"Hi, welcome to our family kiddo. Your name is Cameron, your 17, and these are your siblings Arthur and Alice, and we're your parents." The woman said, shrugging her shoulders at the end of her introduction, as if stating the obvious.

Kurt stared at her dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We're your new family," the woman tried again.

"No your not, I have my own family, thank you, and I'd like to return to them immediately." Kurt said, crossing his legs and putting his pokerface up.

"I'm sorry son, but that's not going to happen. We're your new family now, and we're never letting you go. Now, who's ready to eat?" the man asked around the table.

"Me, me me!" Alice shouted in delight, while Arthur whispered his thanks.

"Am I going completely insane?" Kurt shouted. "I don't belong here! You abduct me and now expect me to play house with you sicko's! I will never call you my mother and father!" Kurt all but screamed.

The whole table was silent. The woman looked like she was about to cry, while the man looked enraged.

"Kids, can you leave the table and go to your rooms?" the woman asked, sickly sweet. The kids didn't even have to be told twice, they were out of the room in a shot.

The man and woman stared at Kurt for what felt like hours. Kurt was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Apologise to your mother for making her cry, now." The man said quietly.

Kurt kept his lips in a thin line, staring down at the table.

The man suddenly punched the table underneath him, causing Kurt to bolt right up in fright.

"SAY SORRY TO YOUR MUM!"

Kurt stood up and knocked over the chair.

"No! Because she's not my real mum! My real mum's dead!" Kurt screamed back.

The man stood up quickly from the table and advanced on Kurt. Kurt put his hands up protectively in front of his face. Kurt felt the sharp punches to his gut and side, he eventually collapsed onto the floor, arms wrapped around his stomach to sooth the pain. But it kept coming. The last thing he heard was the screams of little Alice, then blackness.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as they had come over their shock, Finn decided to call Burt and his mum, who then called the police. Not long after making the discovery, the parking lot of Scandal's soon turned into a circus. Police had taped around the scene, so no one could get through, Detectives and Forensic Officers arrived soon after. Not even 20 minutes later, news crews and members of the public started to filter in, wanting to know what happened in the early hours of this morning.

Finn and Blaine had just finished talking to one of the officer's when they saw Burt and Carole running towards them. It was still dark, but the street light's illuminated on Burt's tear stained face as he took in the scene around him. A police officer stopped in front of them, stopping them from getting any closer. As soon as they were about to explain, they had Finn's desperate call.

"Mom!" Finn shouted tearfully. The officer eventually got the message, and let Carole and Burt pass through. Carole ran over and pulled both Blaine and Finn into a hug.

Blaine was shaking violently. His boyfriend had been hurt, minutes after he left him. And it was all his fault. If anything bad has happened to Kurt, Blaine would never forgive himself.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine sobbed into her shoulder.

"What for sweetie?"

"It's all my fault."

"No, no honey, it's not your fault," Carole could see that Blaine refused to listen to her, he just stared ahead, his eyes filling with tears once again.

Carole tore her gaze from her son and Blaine to look for her husband, who she saw was talking to an officer.

"Why don't you boys go back to the house and get some rest. I'm going to stay with Burt and talk to the police."

"I don't think I can drive in this state mom, especially not Blaine," Finn said, hands beginning to shake violently.

Carole was at a loss of what to do. The boys couldn't stay here any longer, she could drive them back home, but she couldn't and wouldn't leave Burt alone with all this.

"We'll walk home, I think we need to clear our heads a bit," Finn said.

Carole nodded sadly, and watched as they walked away; Blaine was still chanting _'It's all my fault,'_ She watched as they pushed through the crowd, before she went to find Burt.

* * *

It was the next day and there was still no word from Kurt. No one had slept at all that night. Sick with worry.

Burt was sat in the living room, the ticking from the clock loud in his ears. He was sitting on the sofa, staring at a photograph he clutched in his hand. It was of his late wife, clutching a tiny Kurt in her arms. He remembers that day as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_They finally reached the threshold of their house. Elizabeth was clutching the small bundle in her arms, being careful not to drop him._

_Kurt was finally released from the hospital, after a stressful two weeks in the incubator after Kurt had a problem with his lungs, doctors wanted to keep an eye on him._

_Burt went up to the house first, he opened the door with one hand, as he was carrying the baby seat in the other. He went inside and held the door open for Elizabeth._

_They both sighed as they collapsed on top of the sofa, they haven't been able to relax in their house for two weeks, but now everything was finally coming into place._

_Kurt was healthy now, and that's all they could ask for._

"_Let's go and take the baby on a tour of the house daddy," Elizabeth said, her long brown hair tied up in a messy bun, her pale complexion compared to their son's._

"_Sure."_

_They showed him all around the house; lastly, they reached the garden. Burt went inside and fetched some blankets, when he got outside, he lay them across the grass, and watched as Lizzie sat down on the grass, and started to play with Kurt, who stared at her with his big Glasz orbs._

"_He's perfect, isn't he?" Lizzie said, as she kissed all over his face gently._

"_He is, you know what this means?" Burt asked, waiting for Lizzie to answer. As she continued to stare at him, he sighed. "Picture time!"_

_Lizzie shrieked in delight, bopping Kurt up and down in her lap. Burt went inside to grab the camera, when he got outside, Kurt was out of the blanket, wearing his baby grow, and Elizabeth had him sitting up in her lap._

"_Ready?" Burt said, as he clicked the button, the shutter making Kurt look in the direction the noise came from._

"_I think he likes that noise. Do you pun'kin?" She said, bopping him up and down again. "That means he'll be famous when he's older." She said seriously._

"_How do you know?"_

"_He loves the camera, like the paparazzi," she said._

"_Okay, if you say so," he said, sitting right next to her, he then held up the camera but facing the other way._

"_Say cheese!" Burt yelled, and clicked the shutter, taking a picture of his new family._

_A week later when he had the photo's printed; he took that one picture of his little family and kept it with him always. He gave Kurt a locket with the picture engraved on the back of it on the 10th Year Anniversary of Lizzie's death. Kurt wore it all the time._

* * *

Finn bounded down the stairs. He was fully dressed and was going to go out and try and find Kurt. He might as well do something to help, rather than just doing nothing in the house.

He walked past the living room door when he heard the sobs coming from the oldest Hummel. Finn poked his head through the door, and saw Burt leaning forward, crying into a picture. It was the picture Burt put up in the living room, everytime they went on vacation, Burt always brought that picture with him.

"I can't lose him Lizzie, I can't."

Finn felt bad for the guy. Losing your wife and being left with a young child to look after wasn't easy. Look at his mom. But now, Kurt was missing, and if something had happened to him, Burt would lose the will to live.

When he and Blaine arrived home the night before, Finn had sent a frantic text to the New Directions. Most of them wouldn't have been awake at that time, but those that left their phone on while they were asleep, like Puck, Mike, Mercedes and Tina all replied saying that they were going to start looking. Finn got replies from the rest, and even Mr Schue later on in the morning.

Finn heard a car horn honk outside. He looked outside and saw it was Puck in his car. He ran out the door and into Puck's car. They were going to have a look around the places Kurt was more likely to go. Finn had printed pictures of Kurt from the printer that he would give to the public, hoping someone knows where he is.

They spent the whole day looking. They went to the Lima Bean, to the Mall, to the music store, but Kurt wasn't anywhere to be found. They went into shops and asked if they could put the posters of Kurt up on their shop windows, they all agreed.

It was the afternoon when they decided to call it a day, with a text to everyone in New Directions to stop the search for the day, Puck dropped Finn back home.

"You'll call if you need anything right?" Puck said seriously.

"Yeah dude, I just can't believe this is actually happening. I want to wake up from this bad dream," Finn said.

"Hummel's a strong kid, we'll find him."

Finn nodded, and got out of the car. When he opened the door to the house, he walked into the living room, and saw Burt and his mom sitting on the sofa, talking to two of their officers. He managed to catch the last bit of their conversation.

"Would you be able to come to the station to-" the officer looked up when Finn made his presence known in the living room.

"Honey, where have you been?" Carole asked.

"Me and Puck went to look around Lima. No luck."

"The Police said they found something from the CCTV cameras, we're going down to the station to look, you coming?" Burt said.

"What about Blaine?" Finn said, looking around and not seeing him in the room.

"He's coming, he's just getting ready."

Finn nodded. When they arrived home in the early hours of the morning, Blaine went straight into Kurt's room. Finn later found him sleeping in Kurt's bed, clutching Kurt's teddy bear he had from childhood.

Blaine came down the stairs at this point; he was wearing some of his clothes he leaves in Kurt's room when he comes over. He was wearing baggy jeans, and Kurt's Dalton Hoodie.

"Are we all ready?" Burt asked. When everyone agreed, they got up, and went into Burt's pick up truck.

The car journey to the station was deathly silent. Burt was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel when he stopped at a red light; Carole was stroking his knee, trying to calm him down. Blaine stared at his lap, and Finn drummed his fingers against his thigh, a nervous habit he picked up when he was younger.

They finally reached the station after following the police car from the house. They all hopped out and were escorted through the station, into one of the back offices. An officer was waiting for them inside; he was sitting at a table with a laptop and a notepad on top.

There were two seats on the other end of the table, where Burt and Carole sat; Blaine and Finn standing behind them.

"Hello, I'm Detective Bennett, I'll be leading the investigation into finding your son. We are doing everything we can to find his whereabouts. Now, I called you here on an urgent matter, because we found some new evidence. We talked to the manager of the club Scandals today, were Mr Anderson said was the last time he saw Kurt, and the manager gave us permission to log into the CCTV in the car park. We watched the tapes between the times Mr Hummel and Mr Anderson entered the club, and left the club. What we found was startling. Are you prepared to watch?"

They all nodded slowly. Carole looked like she was on the verge of tears already when Officer Bennett clicked play on the laptop.

* * *

_The video opened them both walking out of Scandals, Kurt was helping a staggering Blaine across the parking lot towards the car._

"_Kurt, I w-wanna stay, and, and party," Blaine slurred._

"_No way Blaine, I'm taking you home." Kurt said, sounding very annoyed._

"_Why are you mad?"_

"_Because you completely ignored me throughout the night. We were supposed to come to Scandals, together!"_

_Blaine pushed himself away from Kurt, who staggered forwards with the force._

"_I can have my own friends too Kurt, I can't just be stuck to you like glue all the time!" Blaine yelled._

"_I'm not stopping you! All I ask is for a night out, where my boyfriend isn't dancing with other guys!"_

"_Stop being a bitch about it!" Blaine shouted._

_Kurt stared at him in shock._

_"You know what, I'm just going to walk home," he said, turning around and walking away from Kurt._

"_Blaine!" Kurt yelled after him._

_Kurt stood still for a few seconds, before he started walking over to the car. He patted his pockets for something. His keys._

"_Shit!" He shouted._

_Suddenly, a black figure came into view of the camera shot, he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, who turned around quickly. The next few shots showed Kurt fall to the ground after the punch, fighting back the figure, but was lead into a trap by another figure, who put something over his mouth, for which Kurt went unconscious._

_Next, a Silver Escalade pulled up next to them, blocking the camera's view of what was happening. When the car drove away, all that was left of the Scandal's parking lot clearing was Kurt's car._

When the video stopped, Officer Bennett shut the laptop off and turned to look at the lost family. They looked broken, especially the father.

* * *

Burt felt numb. He just watched his own son be taken away from him. He watched him struggle, there was a moment of hope when Kurt thought he had gotten away, but he lost that fight. Carole and Blaine were crying, and Finn stared at the laptop with his mouth open like a gold fish.

"Now, we – "

He was interrupted by the door slamming open, and a petite policewoman came into the room.

"Sir, we found the car, in the clearing in the woods."

"Where?"

"Just outside of Lima, it was set on fire. We called the detectives and the coroners to the scene."

"Okay, we're…wait. Coroners?"

The woman looked down, then looked around to the rest of the family, all looking at her.

"There was a body in the car…"


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as Kurt regained consciousness, he realized that he was back in the basement, lying on the very hard and uncomfortable bed. His arm felt very numb and it felt like it was in a wrong position. He followed from his shoulder to where his arm was and saw that his wrist was tied by some rope onto a pole attached to the wall above the head of the bed. Kurt tried to untangle his wrist from the rope, but it hurt and wasn't going to budge anyway. He was starting to feel the blood draining from his arm already.

Tears built up in his eyes as realization set that he was trapped. He felt very sore after the beating he received from _that_ man. There was no way he was going to give those freaks what they wanted. His name was Kurt, he was 18, born 27th May 1993, he had a father who was a congressman and a mechanic, a step mother who was a nurse, and Finn who is his step brother. He had a boyfriend-

Wait, was Blaine still his boyfriend? Had they broken up after the fight? Kurt felt a pang in his chest at the thought of this. A fight like that wouldn't lead to a break up, would it? _No, of course not Kurt. Don't concentrate on that right now; concentrate on getting out of here. _He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to cut the rope, to no avail. He moved a small bit to get himself more comfortable, but the pain was too intensifying that he was left panting.

He lifted up his shirt with his free hand and saw his stomach was marred black and blue. He was sure his face was no different. His stomach started rumbling very loudly in the quiet and cold room. Kurt couldn't even remember the last time he ate. _How long have I been down here for?_ It couldn't have been more than a day; there weren't any windows in the room to tell if it was night or day. He tried to call out for someone, anyone to come, but his throat was so sore from lack of use and water. But he wasn't going to cry.

Maybe if he closed his eyes and fell asleep, time would go quicker. But that's all Kurt had been doing since he got here. He'd only really been conscious about 10 minutes before getting beaten up into unconsciousness. Did that count as sleep?

Kurt concentrated on taking his mind off how hungry and thirsty he really was. He thought of Blaine and his dad. _Would they even know he's missing? Are they looking for him right now? How's his dad coping?_

The tears silently fell at the thought of his family and Blaine; he just couldn't hold them any longer. Silent sobs ripped through his damaged throat. He tried so hard to calm down, but everything was hitting him at the same time, the fight with Blaine, being in this hell hole, missing his family and friends. How long will it be before he see's them again? A week? A month? A year?_ Forever? _That made him cry harder, he would rather die trying to escape this hell hole than stay with those crazies any longer. If they were starving him, surely they wanted him to end up dead? Kurt remembered reading in one of his textbooks at school that a human can survive 2 to 4 days without water, before dying of dehydration, which wasn't a pretty way to die.

Kurt couldn't remember when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them he saw that he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

Little Alice was sitting on the end of the bed, combing her dolly's hair with her fingers while humming The Edge of Glory by Lady GaGa under her breathe. She must have sensed that he was awake, as her big green eyes landed on his glasz ones.

"Hey Cammy, your awake!" she cried happily.

Kurt had to get used to that fact that he wouldn't be called 'Kurt' here anymore. Here he was 'Cameron.' He tried to speak, but his throat wasn't cooperating with him. His voice came out incredibly raspy, he tried to clear his throat but it savaged it instead.

"Is your voice broken? You had a nice voice! Ooh, I'll get you some water!" she said, hopping off the bed and skipping up the stairs.

_Finally he would have water._ He wanted the girl to hurry up, but she was only, what, 5? Kurt was becoming quite fond of little Alice, she was so innocent and little. _Was she taken like she was? Or was she their biological child?_

She entered the room at that moment with two bottles of water, and some lollypops. Kurt was never so grateful for anything in his life. She opened the cap off for him, to save him from the awkwardness of doing it with one hand. She handed him the bottle, he nodded in thanks and took large gulps. It was incredibly soothing as the liquid ran down his raw throat.

"Thank you," he said, voice much stronger than before.

She beamed back at him, and took a sip of her own. She then started to unwrap the wrapper of one of her lollypops and held it out to Kurt.

"Maybe later honey," he said, taking smaller sips of his water. It was starting to settle in his stomach, it was a bit uncomfortable as he hadn't eaten; now the water sounded slosh in his empty stomach.

"I heard you humming Lady GaGa earlier, you like her?" Kurt asked, making conversation.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes! My mommy bought the CD, and we'd always listen to it on the way to the shops and the way to Kindergarten!"

"You go to school?"

She shook her head. "No, I used to. My old mommy would take me, now new mommy teaches me here!"

"Is mommy upstairs your real mommy?" Kurt was getting so confused.

"No, she's my pretend mommy. My real mommy doesn't know I'm here. I was in Kindergarten, and my teacher told me someone else was picking me up today, it was going to be my auntie. But I don't have an auntie, but I went with her instead. On the way to her house, which took forever, she told me that we were playing a game, and that she would be my mommy from now on. She said if I don't call her mommy, she'll spank me." She said sadly.

Kurt's heart ached for the girl.

"Do you miss your real mommy?"

"Yes, sometimes I forget what she looks like, and then I get sad."

"You know, when my real mommy went to heaven, I got real sad when I couldn't remember what she looked like, or how she smelt. But I always carry a picture of her and my dad in a locket that she owned when she was my age. But I lost it on the way here." His bottom lip was beginning to wobble a little bit.

"I'm sorry Cammy, I didn't mean to make you cry," she said, crawling up the bed and plopping down so she was sitting next to Kurt so their hips were touching. She wrapped her tiny arm around Kurt's sore stomach; he didn't have the heart to tell her that she was pressing against a big bruise.

"I think daddy has forgiven you though, he was real mad after he brought you down here to sleep, but he's happy this morning."

Kurt's stomach rolled at the memory of the beating. He knew they would make him apologise, he had to keep reminding himself that these people were sick, and needed help. They couldn't just take other people's children and bring them up on their own?

"Where are we exactly Alice?"

"We're in Atlanta!"

Kurt froze. He travelled that entire journey while being unconscious in the back of the van?!

"Daddy said it's going to snow before Christmas! Isn't it so exciting?"

Kurt was about to reply when the sound of footsteps coming down the wooden stairs could be heard. They turned around and saw 'dad'.

"Alice honey, can you go upstairs so Cameron and I can talk for a bit? You can go and play with your dollies before bed." He said, smiling sickeningly sweet.

Alice nodded, and bounced off the bed and ran up the stairs, leaving a terrifying man and a terrified young boy in the room.

When the door to the basement closed shut, the man stepped closer to the bed, expression hard. Kurt tried desperately to shuffle backwards on the bed, but his back hit the bed frame and he was trapped.

"Have a good night?" the man said, eventually coming to a halt, and sitting on the edge of the bed, a little closer to Kurt than he felt comfortable with. When Kurt didn't reply, he carried on anyway. "I'll take that as a no? God, when I picked you up that night I didn't expect you to be a fighter, now your acting like a little brat. The times I followed you, when you were in the coffee shop with that friend of yours, to going to the mall with your other friends, you always looked like a delicate flower, or like a deer in the headlights. I did have plans on taking your friend from the coffee shop, but he looked to be too much of a fighter."

Kurt's blood ran cold. _This man had been STALKING HIM!? No, he would have realised surely?! AND HE WAS GOING TO TAKE BLAINE ORIGINALLY?!_

The man continued. "I don't want to have to punish you, son. But I need you to understand to respect your mother, and your family. Now, I think you've learnt your lesson, so why don't we start again? I'll untie you, and you can join us for dinner, round 2?" he said.

"So I've been out for 24 hours after you beat me up?" Kurt said, keeping his voice monotone.

The man chuckled, "Yeah, you're definitely a sleeper you are! Now let's get you untied and get some food in you. You haven't been fed in a while am I correct?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Kurt snapped back as the man untied him. Kurt cried out when he moved his arm to his side, his arm getting used to being in a different position and for the blood to go back into it. He wrapped his hand around his wrist were the rope held his arm up, soothing the rope burn.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked.

"You just call me dad," the man said.

"No, what's you're real name?"

"Bob, and my wife Melissa is upstairs. Let's get you up," Bob said, coming over to Kurt and putting his arms around Kurt's sides and pulling him up. Kurt flinched at the contact, and Bob looked at him in alarm.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let's just go and get some dinner."

Dinner was an awkward affair. Kurt ignored the questions that Melissa and Bob shot at him, but he made conversation with Arthur and Alice. Kurt was so relieved to have been fed finally. As soon as he finished, he mumbled his thanks and slipped out of the room. He heard a chair being pushed out, then Melissa saying a little too loudly, "He's still adjusting. It'll take a while." Kurt was thankful for Melissa then, he didn't think his battered body could take much more damage.

He went back down to his basement room and decided to look around. It was a fairly large room, with lots of different things scattered everywhere. He sat cross legged on the floor and snooped in all of the boxes in the far corner. When he was looking through a box full of old record players, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

He turned around and saw Melissa, hugging her stomach and smiling admiringly at him.

"What are you doing down here Pumpkin?"

Kurt cringed at the name, but replied anyway.

"Just hanging out in my room."

"Oh sweetie, this isn't your room! Come on, I'll show you your room." She said, holding her hand out for him to take. Kurt stood up and waited in front of her, not making any indication that he would take her hand. She nodded small in understanding, and moved swiftly out of the room and up the stairs, as Kurt followed.

When Melissa showed Kurt his new room, Kurt's nose scrunched up at the condition it was left in. The bed was half made, the curtains on the window were dirty, and the wallpaper looked like it was ready to fall off.

"Sorry about the mess, our last son who lived in this room was a bit of a trouble maker."

"What happened to him?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Melissa looked away from him quickly. "He's gone." Is all she said, before exiting the room and closing the door after her.

Kurt walked over and sat on the bed, it was a lot comfier than the basement bed, that's for sure. He heard the springs jolt as he lay down on the bed; he sat up and took in his new surroundings. _This was my new life._ He sat and stared at the wall ahead of him for sometime, but was interrupted by shouting coming from across the hall. He sat frozen in place as he recognized the voice of Bob, screaming at someone. It was when he heard crying that made him get up and investigate.

He opened the door slowly, and winced as the shouting got louder. It was coming from the room right next door to his. He saw Arthur across the hall, listening through the door where the noises were coming from. Kurt walked up to him and quietly asked him what was going on.

"Dad's mad at Alice,"

As soon as those words registered in Kurt's mind, he felt anger towards Bob. _Who could scream at a young child like that? _Kurt ripped open the door, and saw little Alice huddled in the bed looking so small, with her blanket covering her face; he looked at Bob and saw that he had his hand raised.

"NO!" Kurt heard himself shout. Next thing he knew, he went up to Bob and pushed him away. Bob looked at Kurt with anger and disgust, before he could get any closer to Kurt, Melissa ran into the room, and guided Bob out of the room. Kurt stood there stricken by what he had just witnessed. He turned and saw that Alice was still sobbing her little heart out. Kurt walked over to the door and closed it in front of him. He then strode up to the bed and gently lay sat down on the bed so his back was leaning against the frame. He picked up Alice and cradled her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her upper half. He gently rocked her as she continued to cry, and started cooing her, but it wasn't working. He needed to think of something else. So he let his voice take it away.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound__  
_

Alice looked up at him, her green eyes wide as she listened to the song.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold onto this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound__Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Kurt looked down and saw that little Alice was asleep underneath him. Kurt's eyes started to ache, before he fell asleep, he realised something. He had a reason to stay now.


	5. Chapter 4

**To all my 114 followers, and the 40 who have reviewed, you've made me so happy!**

* * *

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night – Chapter 5

It wasn't him. Burt didn't know whether to be overjoyed that the body wasn't his son, and Kurt was still out there somewhere, waiting to come home. Or dread where his son might be.

The boy's name was Taylor Parker, he was 18, and from Texas. Burt was shocked to hear that he went missing three months ago, and how his decaying body was found inside the same car that took his son. This Taylor boy was only a few months older than Kurt.

Burt lay awake in bed that night, unable to clear his head of the image of the poor boy, on top of worrying if his son was safe.

* * *

Blaine has been living in the Hudmel household since the kidnapping. He was surprised he was even welcome on the threshold. It was his fault Kurt was kidnapped. No matter how many people told him it wasn't, Blaine knew it was.

If he hadn't had been an awful boyfriend, and just let the argument blow over and get in that car with Kurt, they'd be preparing themselves for the West Side Story performance.

Speaking of the production, Rachel texted Blaine and told him the show was cancelled, saying how it wasn't right to put on a performance without their Officer Krupke. Rachel must have a heart after all, hidden away somewhere.

Blaine was really beating himself up over this. He was torturing himself by looking through all the pictures of himself and Kurt in the photo frames around his room, smelling his pillows as he slept in his bed. His scent was slowly fading from the pillow, being replaced by the smell of Blaine's hair products. Blaine would walk over to Kurt's vanity, and smell the products Kurt applies on his face, so he can imagine kissing Kurt's already flawless skin. He would also spray Kurt's cologne over him and in his room, so the smell of his love lingers in the open.

Carole keeps coaxing him and Finn to go to school, but Blaine wouldn't be able to take all the stares, and the shameful looks that the Glee Club members would surely give him. _It's all his fault…he's the one who lead his boyfriend to being kidnapped…he left his boyfriend, now he might be dead…_

Blaine's dreams were filled with what happened that night. How he ignored Kurt to dance with Sebastian, he got drunk, even though he and Kurt went together and both agreed to stay sober. But no. He had to be the douchebag who ignored his boyfriends wishes, and thought of himself.

He dreamed about the 'what if's'. What if Kurt ran after Blaine? What if Blaine ignored their argument and got in the car with Kurt. What if Blaine had threw the keys at Kurt and then walked off. What if they didn't go out at all, and stayed in to watch a movie, as going out wasn't their thing. _So many what if's._

He didn't feel like eating anymore. The guilt was swallowing him whole, leaving a bitter emptiness inside of him. Carole was the one to coax him to eat something. She really was a Trojan horse. She was looking after himself, Burt and Finn, and also trying hard to keep it together for herself. He really did admire her.

Blaine could hear Finn playing video games in his room next door, guns and explosions being heard throughout the house, probably trying to numb the feeling of loneliness. Blaine would join him; take some of his stress on the fictional characters on the screen. Instead, he looked at the time, which read 7:52 pm, so he settled for an early night. He lay gracefully into Kurt's comforter. He stared into nothingness until he fell asleep at 4:35 am. Ready to start the whole process again tomorrow.

* * *

The sunshine shone through the curtain and onto Kurt's face. He blinked at the sudden intrusion, and opened his eyes. He was in a little girl's room, he could tell because it was all pink. It had stickers of princesses and fairies stuck on the walls surrounding him. He looked down and smiled at the small girl, staring back at him eyes wide.

"Hello princess," Kurt said, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her tighter in a hug.

"Hi Cammy," she said tiredly, which made Kurt giggle. "When'd I fall sleep?"

"After I sang to you," Kurt said.

"Can you sing that song to me every night?"

"Of course sweetheart." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead while she played with the hem of his shirt.

"How'd you sleep?" Kurt eventually asked.

"Okay, I dreamed about my momma," she said sadly.

"Is that why you were upset last night?"

She nodded, biting her lip, tears were already appearing in her eyes, but they refused to fall.

"He was mad at me because he heard my praying. I prayed that I would see my real mommy again."

Kurt felt a pang in his chest. He could relate to the small girl, except her mother wasn't dead, and he didn't believe in God anymore after his mother died.

"How long ago did you last see your mommy?" He asked.

Kurt watched in sad amusement as the girl counted on her fingers, sticking her tongue out and face morphed in concentration.

"Nearly 6 months."

Kurt stared at her. _How could a small girl of her age go through all that, and still be so strong about it?_ Kurt was sure if he was asked to recount his story, he would end up breaking down, even though his was more horrific than Alice's.

They were both startled when they heard a knock at the door. Alice hollered for the person to come in. She then whispered to Kurt that it wouldn't be mommy or daddy, as they go to bed real late and wake up late. Arthur poked his head through the gap between the door. When Alice made a motion for him to come forward and patted the bed, he walked in closing the door after him, and jumping into the open space on the bed, so the three of them were sat in an oddly shaped triangle.

"We're exchanging stories on how we got here. Your turn." Kurt said to Arthur.

"I was 8 when I was taken. I was shopping with my mom and older sister in the mall. Mom told me not to let go of her hand as it was really, really busy. But when she went to pay for my new clothes I let go of her hand. Next thing, a new lady grabbed my hand and took me away."

"How old are you now?" Kurt asked.

"I'm 11 in two weeks."

"You've been here for that long?!" Kurt said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

"How have you not lost your mind? Or tried to escape?!"

"I didn't see the point. My family haven't been looking for me; otherwise they would have found me by now. They don't care." Arthur said stubbornly.

"I know you're wrong. I'm sure they haven't given up yet." Kurt said sincerely.

Arthur shrugged, before changing the subject from him. "Anyway, what's your story?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm 18, I'm from Lima in Ohio. I was out with my boyfriend when we got into an argument, he walked away. Not realising that he had the keys to my car in his pocket. Next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground after being attacked, when I try and run away, another person comes out and holds me while they put this wet cloth over my mouth which made me fall asleep. Then I woke up in the basement."

"Wait, did you say boyfriend?" Arthur asked.

"Yes…why?" Kurt asked, fearing that the two kids were secretly homophobic. The shocked expression on both their faces wasn't helping Kurt in this situation.

"You can't tell daddy!" Alice said quietly.

"Why?"

Mom and dad hate gay people. They think their the worst scum to walk the earth." Arthur said.

"It's okay; I had homophobes at my school." Kurt said, brushing away his fear.

"You saw what dad did to you when you refused to call mom 'mom'. I don't even wanna think about what he'd do if he found out you were gay." Arthur said matter of factly.

"No! We have to keep Cammy safe." Alice said, nodding determinedly at Arthur.

"Agreed." Arthur said, joining in on his sister's enthusiasm.

"You guys are crazy," Kurt said playfully.

The three continued to sit on the bed for the whole morning, Arthur and Alice listening intently as Kurt babbled on about Blaine.

All three of them unaware of the shadow lurking outside their door.

* * *

**So, I know it's kinda short, but sue me.**

**BUT, I'm giving you a choice.**

**I've decided to be nice since our whole lives are going to be ripped to shreds in hours to come.**

**If I get 5 - 8 more reviews for this chapter, I'll give you another one.**

**And trust me honies, shit goes down next chapter.**

**If not, then you'll have to wait another week. Choice is yours :P If I do, then I'll either upload it later tonight, or at 6 am (UK time) before I watch Glee while getting ready for work.**

**Anyways, good luck Klainers + Brittania shippers (I don't care about the others tbh. Finchel always break up so I'm not surprised, Wemma don't even fit into the equation)**

**See you on the other side *hides under bed while writes next chapter***

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. Chapter 5

**So i checked my emails this morning and i got 18 reviews last chapter...not gunna like when i say i teared up a bit.**

**YOU GUYS DID IT! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

**I'm a girl of my word!**

**I just finished watching the glee episode...for starters, WHAT THE FUCK!?**

**It's so out of character of Blaine to do that!? What i will say is...damn chris colfer you made that scene in the bed sexy...NOW TAKE OF YOUR SHIRT AND DO IT AGAIN!**

* * *

Before Kurt knew it, a whole week had gone by since he was kidnapped. He had managed to stay out of they way of Bob, who was being worryingly weird around him.

Dinner time was a lot more awkward. Kurt still refused to look at 'mom and dad,' and just engaged in conversation with his siblings. But he could feel the glare Bob kept giving him burn through his skull, making Kurt shrink further in his seat as dinner went on. As soon as dinner was over, Kurt bolted from the table and hid himself in the safety of his room, fearing a confrontation with Bob.

It was a Sunday morning. Melissa had decided to take Arthur out to the market just outside of town (Kurt was not allowed outside as he couldn't be trusted as he was still new, and Alice was too little.) Bob was working upstairs, so Kurt and Alice had to find their own fun. So they settled on cleaning the house.

Alice wasn't too keen on it at first, but Kurt promised he would make it fun for her. He handed her another duster, and they sang while they dusted the living room, using their dusters as microphones. Kurt also threw in a few of his signature moves from Glee.

When they finished the dusting, they decided to have a bit more fun. Alice picked up a large bouncy ball she found on the mantle piece, and threw it to Kurt, who caught it easily. They threw it back and forth to each other for a little while.

Alice decided to be sneaky; she had a mischievous smile on her face as she held the ball. She threw it up in the air, but she threw it a little too high. The ball flew straight over Kurt, hitting the glass vase on the mantle piece, causing it to smash onto the wooden floorboard.

They both stood there in shock, staring at each other as panic starting to build up inside of them as the thundering sound of footsteps came pounding down the stairs. Bob ripped the door open, eyes wide and murderous. He looked at the vase on the floor, and calmly looked at the two kids.

"Who. Did. This?" he said slowly and calmly, pointing to the mess on the floor.

Kurt could practically feel Alice vibrate with fear next to him, she was shaking so bad, her eyes watering, threatening to spill onto the floor.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Bob roared, Kurt was surprised the house hadn't blown away.

Alice whimpered and hid behind Kurt. Kurt looked up at Bob and saw him staring at Alice. Bob walked quickly over to them and ripped Alice away from Kurt. Alice shrieked in terror, tears finally pooling down her cheeks.

"LET GO OF HER!" Kurt screamed. "I did it!" The words left Kurt's mouth before he even had time to think about them.

Bob stared at him, eyes narrowed, he let go of Alice, and walked briskly over to Kurt. As soon as Bob was looking down on a cowering but strong Kurt, he punched him forcefully in the jaw. Kurt fell to the ground from the force, hand going up to rest on his aching jaw.

"YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" Bob screamed. He grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him across the floor, out of the living room and down the hallway, towards the basement.

"DADDY NO!" Alice screamed, her little hands trying desperately go get Kurt out of his grip.

"GO UPSTAIRS ALICE NOW! I'll deal with you later!" he shouted, but Alice stood frozen in her spot, shaking like a leaf.

As Bob reached the door to the basement, he opened it, and continued to throw Kurt down the wooden steps. He didn't come down until Kurt had hit the bottom.

Kurt felt the pain of the wood smashing and scraping against his skin. His head smacked the bottom step, causing his vision to blur. When he could finally see again, Bob was standing over him, an evil glint reflecting in his eyes.

He grabbed Kurt from under his arms and dragged him into the middle of the room. He kicked Kurt in his side until Kurt rolled over onto his stomach. Kurt could hear Bob fumbling with his belt.

_No, no no no this couldn't be happening! He was going to rape him!? Blaine was supposed to be his first, this was not happening…_

Kurt whimpered, bracing himself for the body to body contact, but it never came. What he wasn't expecting was for the belt buckle to smash against his back. He screamed as more lashes hit his back. After a few minutes, even though it felt like hours, Bob finally stopped as he saw that Kurt wasn't screaming in pain anymore, and he was barely hanging onto consciousness, gasping deeply for air.

Bob smiled, before kicking Kurt again in the side, watching as Kurt didn't even flinch. He watched as Kurt's light blue T-shirt soon turned a dark shade of crimson, he watched as the blood soaked his T-shirt. There were rips in the shirt from where the belt buckle scraped against skin.

Bob walked up to the top of the stairs, turned the light out, and shut the door, locking it behind him. Leaving Kurt in darkness and pain.

Kurt lay in the same position as he was left in hours previous. He was shaking, he felt cold, even though he was sure he had a fever as he felt sweat dripping down his forehead. Kurt was finding it hard to breathe, the room was freezing, especially the floor he lay on. He was breathing heavily, panting and coughing every so often.

He heard the door open at the top of the stairs; he froze as he heard the footsteps come closer down the stairs. Kurt lay frozen on the floor, shivering in cold and fear. He gasped when he felt warm hands on his arm, gently soothing him. When he looked up he saw Melissa, gazing down with pitying soft eyes.

"Hi baby," she cooed, "that's an awful lot of blood there. Mind of I look?"

Kurt ignored her; he closed his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the pain.

She reached forward for her first aid kit, and took out a pair of scissors. She then proceeded to cut the back of Kurt's T-shirt. When it was taken off and was showing his inflamed back, she winced in sympathy. It looked infected. Little bits of fabric were imbedded into his skin.

"Oh honey," she sighed. "You're going to be sick for a few days sweetheart."

Kurt heard her hurry up the stairs, only to return seconds later with flannels, towels, and a bowl full of water. She placed one of the smaller flannels into the bowl; she took it out and drained the water from it, before dabbing it on Kurt's forehead. Kurt sighed in relief as the cool water soothed his burning head.

She kept the flannel on top of his forehead, before wetting another flannel, and patting it against Kurt's back, causing him to whimper and hiss in pain. She carried on until the blood was cleared before putting the bloody flannel back into the bowl. She then placed the large towel flat on the floor, and gently coaxed Kurt to lie on his side on top of it, he shakily complied.

She took the flannel from his forehead and put it back in the water.

"Lie there while I get you some pain meds. They'll knock you right out." She said, picking up the bowl and walking slowly up the stairs.

Kurt lay on his side, willing for this nightmare to end. He would rather die then be in this much pain for much longer. He continued to silently cry as he waited for Melissa to come back with is pain meds.

When she eventually came back, she helped him sit up as she held out the two circular pills in her hands for him to take. He shakily took the pills and popped them in his mouth, Melissa then brought the glass to Kurt's mouth, and he tried to take a few sips, but it kept dribbling down his chin as he was trembling so much. When Melissa was sure he had swallowed the pills, she helped him lie back down on the floor.

"I'm sorry. When I told him about you, I didn't expect him to do this." She said, running her hand through his already messy hair.

It took a while for Kurt to think about what the hell she was talking about, but before his body was exhausted from the events of the day and the pain and his eyes closed shut, he realised what she meant.

_She overheard the conversation in the bedroom._

* * *

**I'll try and update Love They Way You Lie sometime this weekend!**

**Also, for those who didn't read the last chapter of Home Invasion, I asked peeps on there what they thought of me doing a oneshot of Kurt in a plane crash?**

**Watcha guys think?**

**Drop me a line and let me know!**

**Twitter: aisling_colfer3**

**Lave ya'all!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	7. Chapter 6

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night – Chapter 6

The next few days were hell for Kurt. He was so sick from the infection that he spent the week after the incident in the basement, in the same position as he was left in, lying on the same towel that Melissa brought down for him. His fever wasn't going down at all, his back was killing him, and he kept throwing up in the bowl that was left for him.

The only times anyone came down to Kurt was to clean the bowl of sick, and to clean Kurt's cuts.

He wanted to go home so badly right now, his dad could easily take the pain away from him, and Blaine could kiss all his fears away. His back felt like it was on fire, he could feel the fever running its course through his body, making his face feel like it's pressed against an iron, while his whole body was shaking with cold.

The day after the incident, Melissa came down to the basement and gave him some water, then proceeded to remove the bits of fabric from his T-shirt which was imbedded in his cuts. She would come down now and again to apply a cold flannel to his forehead to bring his fever down, even though it wasn't helping him keep warm.

Kurt hadn't been fed since the attack either. At first the hunger pains were unbearable, but after the first three days, the pain soon became a dull ache. He nearly cried many times at the torture of not being fed, he could even feel his ribs becoming more prominent.

He was dying for some company, particularly from Arthur and Alice. Kurt was wondering how they were doing. _Did they know what happened to him? What would they think of him?_

He wanted to get up and walk over to the warm, cosy looking bed (beats lying on the floor), but he was too weak that he could hardly keep his eyes open, he kept going in and out of consciousness either from the pain, fever, or lack of contents in his stomach.

Finally, the door to the basement opened, and Kurt could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the steps. Kurt folded in on himself a bit more, shaking like a leaf. He shuddered when he felt the warm hands of Melissa on his shoulders as she checked him over.

He was absolutely terrified of the woman, she would act all nice and mothering, then she would go and stab him in the back, like when she told Bob about the conversation he was having with his siblings.

She put a thermometer in his mouth and waited for the beep, when it eventually sounded, she smiled at the results.

"Your fever is going down baby, it's at 89.6," she beamed, ruffling up his hair.

Kurt continued to ignore her, as he had done whenever she tried to engage in conversation with him. She made a clucking noise with her tongue and started to inspect his back, Kurt tried not to whimper everytime she pressed a little too hard on one of the welts, or if her fingers lingered too long.

"The infection is almost cleared. I'll go and get some bandages for you, I'll be right back."

As she left the room, Kurt couldn't help but think that this woman had no idea what she was doing from the start. _You could have done that from the start…If I was getting better like she said I was, why do I still feel like crap…? If you fed be maybe I'd feel a lot better._

When she came back downstairs, she had a small bowl filled with water and a flannel inside it; she also had a pair of light blue pyjamas hanging over her arm. She had a few packets of bandages being held by her teeth like a dog as she was using both hands to carry the bowl. She helped Kurt into a sitting position, and started to apply the bandages. She then helped Kurt get dressed in his pyjamas, then picked him up easily and carried him over to the bed in the far corner.

The bed was still as hard and uncomfortable as he had remembered, but it was heaven compared to the cold floor of the basement. He sighed as he settled in the bed, as Melissa brought over the bowl and the flannel, she sat down on the edge of the bed and started to lightly dab at Kurt's face, cooling it down. He gasped as the cold sensation sent shivers down his body, but after a while he started to relax. Memoires of his own mother taking care of him when he was sick played in his head, but he refused to cry and show her his weakness.

"That better baby?" Melissa asked sweetly.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to drone out her voice. A sharp pain in his stomach caused him to whimper, and Melissa's eyes shot up to look at him.

"Oh honey, upset tummy? I'll go and get you some nice bread and soup, that'll fill you up."

As she walked out again, Kurt couldn't help but groan at her stupidity. _Did they really think they were great 'parents' if they forgot to feed their child for a whole week…_

Melissa came down 10 minutes later with a tray in her hand; on top of the tray was a bowl of soup, a role of bread, and a glass of water. Kurt could feel his mouth watering at the sight of the food, and the smell that wafted from it was glorious. She placed the food on the floor before going over to Kurt to help him sit up in bed; she then picked up the tray and put it on Kurt's lap.

Kurt tried to life his arms up to reach the food, he almost burst into tears, as if she was mocking him, torturing him by putting food in front of his face, even though he couldn't reach it. But he was surprised when she grabbed a piece of the bread and broke it, put it in the soup and put it in front of his face.

"Open wide sweetheart." She said cheerfully, as if she was talking to a small child.

Kurt's eyes watered in shame, he couldn't even pick up his own food by himself because of that bastard upstairs. When he heard his stomach rumble loudly, he gave in, and opened his mouth to be fed.

The flavour of the soup exploded in his mouth, he felt the liquid run down his raw throat, soothing it immediately. He moaned as his stomach rumbled twice as loud as before, begging for more food.

"Boy, you were hungry, weren't you!" Melissa giggled.

"Well you haven't given me any food all week," Kurt mumbled, more to himself than her. He winced at how rough his voice sounded from lack of use. Melissa just smiled at him, and changed the subject.

"Maybe tomorrow if your fever breaks you can go back up to your own room, Alice and Arthur are dying to see you," she said while she kept feeding him more bread and soup, stopping from time to time to give him a drink.

Three more mouthful's later and Kurt's stomach was so full that he felt sick. Melissa took up her belongings and left Kurt by himself, telling him to get some rest as she turned out the light at the top of the stairs and closed the door, Kurt didn't relax until he heard the click of the lock. _It's not like I can go anywhere…_

Kurt was starting to feel a lot warmer now that he was covered up, wearing warm pyjamas and had something in his stomach.

He decided he might as well catch up on some sleep, the fever dreams, or nightmares, weren't fun, especially since they consisted of Bob coming to get Kurt in the night and finish the job. So he could at least try and get a decent night's sleep.

He closed his eyes, and dreamed of his reunion with his dad, and cuddling with Blaine.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Burt enraged.

They had received a call from the police officers handling the case. Burt, Carole, Finn and Blaine all made their way to the station, thinking that they had new information. They were wrong.

"We have no new leads, no witnesses, and no suspects. Mr Hummel, it's looking like a dead end." Officer Monkton said.

"So you're just going to give up on him? My boy?" Burt shouted.

"There's not a lot we can do Mr Hummel. We will keep trying, but like I said, we're at a loose end."

"You all may have given up, but I never will." Burt said, before storming out of the room.

Blaine walked over to a teary eyed Carole and consoled her, keeping his own tears at bay. While Finn was glaring at the officer.

"Why have you given up? Why are you doing this to us?"

"Son, we think-"

"No! You shouldn't think, you should be out there looking for my brother!" Finn yelled.

"Finn, this isn't helping anyone," Blaine reasoned.

"Yeah, well its doing me some good. I'm going to find my brother, so you can go to hell!" He yelled at the officer, before storming out after Burt.

He would find Kurt, if it was the last thing he'd do.

* * *

**I kinda like putting Kurt through hell…I don't know…**

**Oh yeah…**

**I FINALLY HAD A QUIET MONDAY AT WORK!**

**So I had time to write this chapter! Progress!**

**I'll update either Love the Way you Lie or The Break Up – The Aftermath tomorrow. (or I might do both :P )**

**Or should I do Far Away? Watcha think I should do?**

**Anyways, I will update a story tomorrow!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	8. Chapter 7

Blackbird Singing in The Dead of Night – Chapter 8

The weeks soon turned into months, and still no word from Kurt. He was soon removed from the public eye after the police announced there were no leads. The Hudmel's and all of Kurt's friends were distraught, but pledged that they would never give up the search for Kurt. He was out there somewhere, waiting to be rescued.

Blaine didn't cry anymore. He didn't do much of anything anymore. He would wake up, go to school, come home from school, do his homework, have dinner, more homework, then he would go to bed. Every Friday evening he would go to the Hudmel household, where they still held their Friday Night Dinners tradition, except Blaine had taken Kurt's place on the table.

The News Reporters wouldn't talk about Kurt anymore, there was no news to tell. Burt was angry, the police force had failed his family, and most importantly, they failed his son. His son could be lying dead somewhere, and they wouldn't even know.

It's been nearly three months, each day was worse than the day before. Burt didn't sleep in the same bed as Carole anymore, instead he would sleep in Kurt's bed. During the day when Burt was at work and on Carole's days off, she would spend the whole day making Kurt's bedroom presentable, incase they received a phone call from anyone, saying they have found their son safe and sound.

The only sound that would be made in the house, was that of the Grandfather Clock which would echo through out the house.

* * *

Glee wasn't any better. No one really felt like singing, and they had Nationals coming up next week. Rachel was silent during meetings, the club tried talking to her, but everyone knew she wasn't listening anymore. Most of the club wouldn't turn up for most of the weekly meetings, when Glee would take place, instead of going, they all went into their cars and drove around Lima, hoping and praying they find something.

Brittany, Tina and Mercedes were the only ones that would cry during the meetings, as they looked longingly at the empty chair, hoping their friend would come back and fill it.

Finally, it was the day of Nationals. The New Directions had a set list planned, and gave an invitation to Burt and Carole, who agreed to attend.

The New Directions prepared themselves on stage, and Rachel walked to the front.

"Hi everybody, I'm Rachel Berry, and we are the New Directions, well, sort of. Two months ago, we lost one of our own. We hope he would return to us, because it's just not the same. He would have loved to have been up here, performing on this stage for the last time before he graduates from High School. So Kurt Hummel, this is for you." She said tearfully, before stepping back with the group. That was the first proper sentence she had said since Kurt had disappeared.

Everyone in the audience remained silent, as the music started to play.

Finn walked forward and opened with the first lines of the song.

Finn:

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say you'll_

All Boys:

_Come home, come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home_

_Oooooh oooh_

Brittany:

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now yeah  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then_

All Girls:

_Come home, come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home_

_Ooooooh oooooooooooooh_

Finn & Brittany:

_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now_

_Come home, come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known_

Boys:

_Ever known__  
__So come home__  
__Come home_

Girls:  
_Come home, come home__  
__I've been waiting for you_

All**:**  
_Come home_

The room erupted into applause, and they received a standing ovation. Most of the New Directions were smiling happily, while others were fighting off tears, and they still had two more songs to do. As soon as the cheers settled, the second and second song started, and Rachel stepped forward again.

Rachel:

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams_  
_I'll always see you soar_  
_Above the sky_  
_In my heart_  
_There will always be a place_  
_For you for all my life_  
_I'll keep a part_  
_Of you with me_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_

_Well you showed me_  
_How it feels_  
_To feel the sky_  
_Within my reach_  
_And I always_  
_Will remember all_  
_The strength you_  
_Gave to me_  
_Your love made me_  
_Make it through_  
_Oh, I owe so much to you_  
_You were right there for me_

_'Cause I always saw in you_  
_My light, my strength_  
_And I want to thank you_  
_Now for all the ways_  
_You were right there for me_  
_You were right there for me_  
_For always_

_In my dreams_  
_I'll always see you soar_  
_Above the sky_  
_In my heart_  
_There will always be a place_  
_For you for all my life_  
_I'll keep a part_  
_Of you with me_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_  
_There you'll be_

As soon as the final chords played out, a sobbing Rachel ran off the stage, and the room stayed very still, clearly touched by the performance. Finally, Blaine took her place and put the microphone on the stand, he had his guitar in hand.

"This is for you Kurt, I love you." Blaine said to the audience. Luckily no one booed him off, or shouted anything homophobic, just watched him play the first keys of the song.

Blaine:

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance._

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
_

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
_

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in. _

More applause ripped through the auditorium, the New Directions walked back on stage holding hands and bowed, then walked off stage towards the green room, awaiting their fate.

As they were the final group to sing, they only had to wait for the judges to make their decisions before they found themselves back on stage. One of the judges stepped forward, holding the envelope.

"And the winner is...The New Directions!"

The crowd roared, and the group hugged and cried. They had won their first Nationals Trophy, now they just needed their friend back.

* * *

If he was honest, Kurt had completely lost track of time. He knew a bit of time had gone by since he was taken, he wasn't sure how long though. Ever since the basement incident, Kurt tried his best to stay the hell away from Bob. Sometimes it worked, but at times he was unlucky, Kurt would be tripped up if he walked close to Bob, he would be pushed and shoved, and he would be hit if he ever talked back, and Melissa just stood there and watched.

Kurt was finally allowed outside the house after a while, even if it was to just play on the swings with Arthur, or to play hide and seek with Alice, at least he could breathe in the fresh air. Snow was predicted to come any day now, so they weren't allowed outside for long.

One day, Melissa announced that she was going to the Mall, and asked Alice and Kurt to come with her. Kurt bounced on his feet as he waited for Melissa to get Alice ready. He would finally be around people, hopefully they would recognise them.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. What she called a Mall, was a few shops in a big shopping centre, and hardly any people around. _Melissa was smart._ The three of them went from shop to shop. Melissa stopped to check her watch and her brows furrowed.

"Okay kids, we're running out of time and we still have a few more stores to go to. I'll go and pick up some groceries, Cameron can you bring Alice to Target and get her a few warm clothes honey? Meet me in 10 minutes out by the car." She said, waving goodbye to them before hurrying off.

Something wasn't right. He was being trusted to look after Alice? They were both missing children, and she left them _alone_. Did she not think they would run off?

Suddenly, a plan formed in Kurt's head. He took Alice's hand and took her into Target. They bought a few clothes, and when they had finished paying, Kurt took Alice to one side when they exited the shopping centre and Kurt saw that Melissa wasn't by the car.

"Alice, we're going to play a game of Hide and Seek. I'll be on, and you go hide. But this time, if mommy, or I call your name, you stay hiding, got it?"

Alice nodded, excitement filling inside of her. Kurt kissed her forehead, and watched her run off until she was out of view. Kurt saw Melissa running over to him. She looked at Kurt, then around the area.

"Where's Alice?" She asked.

"I don't know. I turned my back for one second in the shop and she was gone." Kurt said.

"No, ALICE! COME HERE BABY! MOMMY DOSEN'T LIKE THIS GAME!" Melissa screamed through the car park, dropping her grocery bag on the floor.

Kurt knew she couldn't run off to a security guard, for fear of them recognising the picture of Alice in her purse, then she would finally be arrested. She continued sobbing on the floor, shouting for Alice. She finally stood up and all but dragged Kurt roughly into the car. As soon as Melissa was seated, she took her phone out and called someone.

"Bob, ALICE IS GONE!"

Kurt couldn't hear what was being said on the other line, but Melissa's face showed that it wasn't going to be good. When she disconnected the call, she started the engine and looked at Kurt.

"Your father's waiting for you when you get home."

* * *

**TEEHEE!**

**Like I said on my other stories, reviews make me update quicker. If I get into the late 80's early 90's by tonight, I'll update either tonight or tomorrow morning (UK), and trust me, you'll want to read next chapter...**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	9. Chapter 8

**The amount of reviews was insane for last chapter!**

**Here's you reward. WARNING: Blood, torture (ish, I think it's heavy), swearing, HurtKurt *sobs hold me*)**

* * *

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night – Chapter 9

Kurt wasn't expecting the type of hell waiting for him when he got home. He really wasn't.

On the journey home, he reflected on what he had done. _What if someone else took her? No, maybe someone spotted her, and Alice told them everything. Yes, he would be rescued very soon. Just wait, things will get worse before they get better._

Kurt knew that he could have ran with her, but what about Arthur? Kurt would never forgive himself if something happened to him when Kurt could easily have protected him. Anyway, Alice was so young, she needs her real family, and Kurt made that happen.

Melissa was still crying in the car, Kurt was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He just looked out of the window, not knowing whether he'd ever see daylight ever again.

They were walking up the threshold when Bob opened the door. Melissa ran into his arms and started sobbing, telling him everything that happened.

"Honey, go and get Arthur. I want you both to go for a drive or something. Just get out of the house for a little while, huh?" Bob said gently, murmuring in her ear.

Melissa chanced a glance at Kurt, she looked doubtful, but nodded against Bob's chest. Bob called Arthur to come downstairs and grab his coat. Arthur took in the situation, and looked at Kurt with a fearful expression.

"It'll be alright." Kurt murmured quietly as Arthur stood next to him.

"No, no dad. Don't do this, please." Arthur begged.

"Come on Artie sweetie," Melissa said, grabbing Arthur by the arm and practically dragging him through the door.

As soon as the door shut, Bob and Kurt were left alone. They were both silent for a while, Bob staring right at Kurt. Kurt would rather Bob be screaming at him, rather than waiting for something bad to happen at any moment.

"What did you do?" Bob said quietly.

"I set her free." Kurt said simply, he was relieved his voice didn't shake because on the inside, he was shitting himself.

Bob chuckled darkly and held himself up using the door frame of the living room.

"I bet you think you're quite the hero, don't you?" Bob started coming towards Kurt. "You're not much of a hero now, huh?"

Before Kurt could blink, Bob's fist connected with his cheek, causing Kurt to stumble backwards, almost smacking into the wall. But Bob wasn't finished there.

He kicked Kurt in his side, and as Kurt collapsed to the floor holding his side, Bob grabbed Kurt by the hair and started dragging him towards the basement door. Kurt cried out in pain as his nerves were being pulled in his head, tears of pain leaking down his face. Bob pulled Kurt up with his hair so he was in a standing position, and dragged him down the stairs. _At least he wasn't thrown down this time._

When they got to the bottom into the basement, Bob faced Kurt and punched him again, this time causing Kurt to black out.

* * *

Kurt woke up sitting on the floor of the basement, far away from the stairs. He was wearing a very thin T-Shirt and sweatpants. His hands were tied to a pipe above his head with some wires. Small drops of blood were already starting to drip down his arm which showed how tight the wires were around Kurt's wrists. Kurt tried moving his arm, but it caused jolts of pain to shoot in his wrists and hands, so he stopped immediately. Bob didn't come down afterwards.

Kurt stayed in that position for a whole week, even though it feels like 10 years. Bob would come down every evening, give him a small drop of water, hurt him, then leave him.

The first time, he brought down a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Kurt watched him warily as Bob lit a cigarette, and started smoking in front of him. It wasn't until Bob burned the cigarette buds into the soles of Kurt's feet. Kurt screamed in pain, each one getting more painful than the other. Bob stopped when he was halfway through finishing the pack, and saw that Kurt had stopped screaming and sat there panting in exhaustion.

The second time, he was left completely alone, no food, no water, and no pain. Kurt was too scared to move, and he was too scared to sleep.

Bob came down two days later. He surveyed Kurt and it was evident that Kurt was extremely dehydrated, so he pulled out a bottle of water and brought it to Kurt's dry lips. Kurt's eyes watered at the sight of water, he was also dying for something to eat. Kurt found that with necessities such as water, comes a price. That night, Bob had broken all of Kurt's fingers.

Again, Bob left him alone for a few days until Kurt was gasping for water. It didn't help that his stomach was completely empty, and the breeze from the blizzard outside was seeping through the air vent right next to him, making him shake uncontrollably. Kurt didn't know if the shaking was due to cold, pain, or fear. Kurt would puke bile, because he had nothing in his system, but Bob wouldn't clean it, Kurt even had to sit in his own urine.

* * *

Kurt was hanging on the edge of consciousness when he heard voices from up above him.

"_...we need him gone..."_

"_...we could dump him..."_

_"...don't know how long he's got left..."_

"_...we'll leave here..."_

Kurt was awoken again by Melissa and Bob kneeling down in front of him. When Bob saw that he was semi conscious, he stood up and cut the wires with wire cutters. Kurt yelled in pain as his arms were moved into a foreign position in front of him. His hands were still tied together with the wire as Bob had only cut the top off.

"We're setting you free," Melissa said softly, stroking Kurt's dirty hair, wiping away the sweat from his brow with her sleeve.

_Finally, he's going to be free. He can go home to his dad, and Blaine. He can go back to New Directions were he is so happy, he can-_

During his monologue, Bob had brought out a knife, and plunged it into Kurt's side. Kurt gasped in shock, he looked down and saw the knife sticking out of him. Then he blacked out.

* * *

He was in the back of a car by the sound of it next time he woke up. He was wrapped in a thin blanket, probably the one he was sitting on during his time in the basement. Kurt could still feel the knife stuck in his side. _They clearly wanted him to die slowly. _When the car went over a speed bump, pain erupted in Kurt's side, and he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was cold. Freezing. There was a harsh, cold breeze around him, and drops of water were falling onto his shaking frame. He was lying on the blanket, in a ditch, in the snow, in his thin clothing. Kurt didn't know how long he was out here for, but he felt completely numb. He didn't feel any pain, he looked up into the dark sky and begged his mother to take him away from this horrible place. He was shaking violently from the freezing conditions. _Did they really just leave him to die in the middle of a blizzard?_

Some sort of light caught Kurt's attention in he distance. He turned his head very slowly and saw that the light was coming towards him. He didn't know if it was the so called 'Heaven' everyone is talking about, but he didn't care. He was losing all feeling in his body, a picture of his father and Blaine stuck in his head, he smiled,and breathed out one final but painful breathe, and closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

**Oh dear God this angst.**

**What is the light? Is it the pearly white gates, or something else? Let me know!**

**I really am having fun writing these stories guys! It means the world to me and it makes me so happy everytime I hear my phone ping, saying I either have a new follower, or reviews. So seriously, thank you.**

**You can yell at me for leaving you all on a cliffhanger on my twitter ;) : aisling_colfer3**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	10. Chapter 9

**Another chapter for all you amazing people!**

* * *

He really needed to get rid of this junk. He knew Fly Tipping was illegal, but no one would be looking out for it when the weather conditions were this bad. The skip was closed, so he really had no choice but to dump it somewhere.

He was coming up towards a ditch of some sort. Thank God he had his tyre's changed at that car shop in Lima, 'something Tyre's and Lube' or something like that. His truck had survived the last few winters, and the weather channel reported this night to be the worst blizzard they've had in years.

If he told anyone that he was driving in this particular weather, they'd call him the craziest son of a bitch they've ever met. But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

Something in the distance caught his eye as he came closer and closer towards the ditch. He grabbed his scarf from the back seat, pulled his hood up from his coat, and opened his car door. As soon as he stepped out, the biting cold whipped in his face, the wind was not helping either. He stumbled towards the bundle on the floor. _ It looked dead? Could it possibly be some sort of animal? No, it was too big to be an animal._

He knelt in front of the bundle. It was in a tight ball on the floor, shaking with cold. It was a person. No, a boy, he looked like a young teenager, and he was wearing the thinnest of clothing he had ever seen. He cursed, and put his gloved hand on the boy.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" when he received no answer, he took of one of his gloves, and brought his fingers to the side of the boy's neck. There was a pulse, but it was very weak. Too weak.

"Shit." The man muttered. He ran rolled the boy over so he was lying on his back, that was when he saw the knife hanging out from the boy's side.

"Fuck!" He needed to get the boy out of here now, if blood loss wouldn't kill him, the weather conditions surely would.

Gently, the man picked Kurt up and carried him bridal style to his truck. He felt physically sick when he could feel the bones sticking out from the boy in his hold, and how light the boy was. He had no trouble getting the back door open, and lay the boy down on his side in the back seat, in case the boy suddenly started choking on blood or spit or something. He grabbed the wooly blanket which was hanging over the boys head and wrapped it carefully around the boy. He debated whether to take the knife out from the boy's side, but it might cause more damage.

He got back into the front seat of his car, and blasted the heating through the car, he adjusted the nozzle so it was mainly blowing on the boy. He couldn't waste anytime, he had to get this boy to the hospital as soon as possible.

He would look back at the shivering and still unconscious boy in his back seat, just to check that he was breathing. The nearest hospital was around 10 minutes away, but the man got there in 7 minutes. He parked as close to the entrance as possible, and carried the boy through the door, still wrapped in the blanket.

"I need some help here!" He shouted as soon as he was inside. He saw a blurry of nurses and doctors running towards him. One of the Doctor's took the boy from his hold, while another was getting a bed on wheels ready, and placed the boy in the bed.

Looking at the boy in the light, he was sure the boy was dead already. He was so awfully pale, his skin more of a grey tint. He had dark circles under his eyes, his cheekbones were sticking out on his face. He had cuts and bruises marring the skin on his face, and from where the man could see was Kurt's prominent collarbone through the thin shirt.

As the doctor's sped Kurt away, he was asked question after question about the boy _What's his name? Where are his parents? What happened to him? Where did you find him?_ He tried to answer each and every question the best he could, but he had no clue who the boy was, or what the hell happened to him.

The doctor's said they could take it from here, but did he really want to leave the boy alone in a hospital with no one to be here for him? Of course he was a stranger, but if the boy did pull through, surely he'd want his saviour as a last resort? He asked the doctors about tracing the boys family, for which they said that they would get his features down, and track any missing persons in the state, which fit the description of the boy.

The boy didn't have anything on him. No ID, no insurance, phone, wallet. Nothing. Something awful had happened to this boy, and he wanted to kill whoever would do something like that to anybody. He wouldn't get any sleep anytime soon, as the image of the broken, and unmoving boy would be locked in his mind forever.

* * *

Dinners were normally a quiet affair now. Burt would eat a few bites, then leave the rest, saying he wasn't hungry. Finn would sit and stare at the food, and push it all around on his plate with his fork, while Carole tried so hard to make conversation with the two.

Suddenly, the phone rang. At the start of Kurt's disappearance, everyone would jump up at the sound of the phone going off, hoping it was the police, saying they have a new lead, or if it was Kurt, telling them he was fine, and would be home soon.

Now though, Carole would go and answer the phone. Like this evening. She stood up from the dinner table, and walked through the quiet house towards the phone in the landing. She checked caller ID, but it came up as private, she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Hummel residence?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"Carole Hummel, who is this?"

"Forgive me ma'am, my name is Carly Rosevelt, I'm calling from Georgia County Infirmary. We had a patient be admitted last night, he had no ID on him or anything, his features match the ones of your missing son. Can we ask you and your family to come to Georgia? I understand there will be a delay because of the weather, but if you can get here as soon as you can."

Carole's breathe hitched. _They found Kurt?_

"Um, how-how is he? The patient?" Carole asked hopeful.

"It's not looking good to be honest ma'am. I know I'm not supposed to give out this information, but I understand what it's like to lose a child." The Nurse said.

"Thank you. We'll be there as soon as we can." Carole said, slamming the phone down.

"Burt! Finn!" Carole shakily ran into the dining room, Burt and Finn's heads shot up at the shout of their names. "They think they've found Kurt, in Georgia."

Burt sat there in shock, then ran out of the living room and grabbing his coat. Finn walked up to Carole with a hopeful expression.

"Do they really think it's him?"

"I think so sweetheart. There's a chance that it's not, but their pretty certain."

"Did they say anything else?"

Carole as going to tell him what the nurse said, that the patient they had in the hospital probably wouldn't make it, but if there was a chance of it being Kurt, they would rather have him for a little while, rather than making the journey and finding their false hope.

"They didn't say. Come on, grab everything you need."

"I'll call Blaine." Finn said, running into the living room to grab his phone.

Carole sprinted up to her and Burt's room, and packed a few clothes into an overnight bag. She didn't know how long they would be in Georgia, but you could never be too prepared. She then did the same for Finn.

She walked past Kurt's room and stopped when she saw Burt sat on the bed, staring at the window.

"Do you really think it's him Carole?" Burt asked suddenly.

"I'm saying we shouldn't get our hopes up, but if I'm honest, I am hopeful."

Burt nodded tearfully, and stood up from the bed. He grabbed Kurt's old baby blanket which he took solace in when his mother died, also a picture of Burt, Elizabeth, and an eight year old Kurt, Burt told her before that that picture was the last taken of the three.

As soon as everyone was ready, they ran out of the house, and into the car. Finn told Burt who was driving that Blaine was on his way and would be here any minute. As soon as he finished telling them this, there was a knock at the car window and Blaine jumped in next to Finn.

As soon as Burt had the Sat Nav working, they were finally on their way to Georgia, all hopeful that Kurt was rescued, and was being looked after in the hospital.

* * *

**Wow! Not sure when I'll update again, as It's back to work tomorrow *groans* but I will try and write in my lunch break.**

**I'll also be updating Love The Way You Lie later on as well!**

**Also, Kurt's rescuer will be named in the next chapter!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the love you beautiful people! As promised, new chappy!**

* * *

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night

All the nurses and doctors are talking about this boy. This poor boy who has been to hell and back. The boy had no belongings on him, they couldn't identify him, and the local 'missing persons' files did have pictures attached, but none matched the description given of the boy fighting for life.

So they dug a little deeper, they decided to widen their search to other states in the US. From what they gathered from the boys appearance, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and was around 5"10. It turns out there was a lot of brown haired, blue eyed boys who would go missing.

The researchers worked all through the night until the next evening searching for files matching the description of the boy, from Texas, California, to Oregon. Later in the afternoon, the day after he was brought in, they finally found something. Even though it may have seemed a small thing at the time, that small piece of evidence could give them a new lead, and hope in finding his parents.

File: Kurt Hummel, 18, born 27th May 1993, lives in Lima, Ohio. Attends William McKinley High School in Lima. Kurt went missing November 8th, 2011. He was last seen outside Scandals Nightclub at around 2:00 am. Noticeable features: a long scar across the left side of his neck after having surgery when he was six. Any information, please call the Lima Police Department on 911, or Congressman Burt Hummel's office.

_'scar across the left side of his neck...'_

That new piece of information was then passed onto the boy's nurses, who checked it out. They could confirm the patient did have a scar across the left side of his neck, but there was no way of telling if it was an old scar, or recent, especially with the injuries he currently had.

The man who brought the boy in, named Samuel Jefferson, had to leave shortly after saving the boy, but demanded the nurses get in contact with him as soon as the parents had arrived.

The family of the boy have been notified, and are on their way to the Hospital in Georgia. The nurses just prayed the boy's condition would improve before the parents arrived, for their sakes.

* * *

Burt's heart was hammering in his chest. _His boy was found. They found his son, who is in the hospital, and being fixed up. Then he can come home, and I'll never let him out of my sight again._

Burt's head shot up at the hospital came into view. He had taken the night shift for driving to Georgia, while Carole took over the morning. Blaine and Finn were dozing in the back of the truck, but woke up instantly when the truck stopped in front of the entrance doors.

"You go in Burt, we'll park and meet you outside." Carole said to him, squeezing his hand and smiling reassuringly.

Burt nodded, and jumped out of the car and bolted through the entrance, and over to the Reception desk.

"My boy, where is he?" Burt said in a very shaky voice.

The receptionist looked up at him and sighed. "What's his name sir?"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

The receptionist tapped a few keys into the computer and frowned at the screen.

"We don't have a patient here called Kurt Hummel."

Burt was sure his heart stopped. _Surely she's made a mistake?_

"No, no there must be some sort of mistake. Somebody phoned our house yesterday in the afternoon, saying they brought in a boy that was my son." Burt's voice rose a little towards the end.

Carole, Finn and Blaine came running up to him, out of breathe which showed that they ran all the way from the parking lot.

"Do you know who phoned you sir?"

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

Before Burt could speak again, a voice interrupted.

"That was me."

Everyone turned around and came face to face with a small, petite nurse. Her name badge read 'Helen,' and her hair was tied back into a pony tail.

"Come into my office and we can talk."

"No, please let me see him." Burt begged.

"I should talk to you about his condition-"

"Please, I've waited three months to see my son again, please let me see him."

The nurse soon agreed, and lead them towards the elevator, where they got off at the third floor, and headed towards room 502. Helen stopped just outside the door and faced the eager family.

"Before you enter, I need to tell you about his condition. When he was brought in, he was in such an awful state. The gentleman who brought him in found him in a ditch during the snow blizzard. The patient is being treated for Pneumonia, so if and when he awakes, notify us immediately as he is still very sick."

A tear dripped down from Kurt's eyes onto his cheeks, he stared open mouthed at Helen as she continued.

"He has a stab would on his side. We nearly lost him in surgery, but we got him back, and he's currently having a blood transfusion. We found welt marks covering his back, our guesses is from a belt of some sort. We've propped him up onto some cushions so it's more comfy for him. He was starved and dangerously dehydrated, so we have him on a feeding tube which is giving him the nutrients he needs. He-"

"Stop. Stop I don't want to hear any more," Blaine said, shaking his head as tears fell. Carole pulled him into a comforting hug, and looked at Burt with sad eyes.

"Please, let me see him." Burt whispered to Helen.

Helen nodded, then added, "Only one at a time though. He'll be out for a while as we have him on the strong pain meds, and also so his body can heal after the ordeal it's been through. Also I need you to wear this over your mouth, so the patient doesn't get any sicker."

"Will he be okay?" Burt asked Helen.

"He's been through so much, he's still fighting. I believe he can survive anything that's thrown at him." Helen replied.

Burt nodded, putting the mask over his mouth, and opening the door slowly into the room.

Carole watched with watery eyes at Burt entered the room and closed the door. A few seconds later, a sob ripped through the room, and Carole brought Finn and Blaine towards her, hugging their sides.

"It's our boy, he's back."

* * *

**Sshhweet!**

**I bet you guys can't get me to more than 150 reviews? Who knows, more reviews means more of a chance of me writing another chapter very, very soon...**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	12. Chapter 11

**You beautiful, amazing readers. I love you all so much.**

* * *

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night

Kurt looked like he was sleeping. But was it Kurt? He looked like one of those children you see on those adverts, to sponsor a child in poverty. The dark circles under his eyes, the greyness of his skin, he looked like he was starved. _This couldn't be his son. _He looked too sickly, attached to a dozen wires, an oxygen mask covering half of his face, and a tube going up his nose. The constant beeping of the machines, telling his son was here, he was alive. He had survived whatever hell he endured over the last three months.

So Burt waited, he sat down on the chair by his son's bedside, and waited for him to wake up. Kurt's forehead was burning hot, even though Kurt was unconsciously shivering underneath the heavy hospital blanket covering him. He watched as his son struggled to breathe normally, his rapid shallow breathing fogging the mask over him.

Burt didn't know whether to touch him or not, he looked too frail. Like he actually belonged in the hospital. He settled on holding Kurt's wrist, as his fingers were all bandaged up on both hands. Burt was dying to know what happened to Kurt, and where he was for the past three months. But he'd have to hold himself back from asking straight away, in the meantime, when his son woke up, he would show him all the love he had missed out on in the last three months.

* * *

Carole said she booked a hotel for the family, which was only a few minutes drive from the hospital. She tried to coax Burt into coming with her, but he declined, saying he was staying with Kurt till he woke up. He didn't leave Kurt's room for two days straight. When Blaine and Finn begged to see Kurt, Burt said no, saying that he didn't want them to see Kurt in this state, and to wait until he woke up. It was absolutely killing Blaine from the inside, but they wouldn't have to wait long.

Two days later, a moan could be heard through the mask. Burt looked up from his paper, dropped it to the floor and hovered over his son.

"Kurt?" He asked gently, ruffling his sons hair. When he heard another moan, Burt hit the button to call one of the doctor's.

A few seconds later, Burt was dragged from the room and was told to wait outside while they worked on his son. Ten minutes of pacing the hallway, a nurse stepped out of the room.

"He's awake now, he still seems out of it. If he panics, or needs anything, like more pain medication, please don't hesitate to ask." She said, as the doctor's filed out of the room.

Burt ran back in and saw Kurt's bed tilted up a little, so he wasn't lying flat on his back. _Probably to help him breathe better._ He still looked awful, but he was awake, and staring at Burt.

Burt teared up, and marched over to his son's bedside, pulling him close and kissing his burning forehead.

"Oh Kurt, I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated over and over, still hugging his son close.

"D-d-da-ad?" came the uneasy whisper from his son, it was faint through the mask, but Burt knew what he said.

"Yeah buddy, it's me," Burt replied, his voice thick with tears. "It's me, and I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

Burt continued to sit on the bed with Kurt leaning against his chest all afternoon, he gently rocked his fragile son until he drifted to sleep. In that moment, Carole decided to come in and she gasped at the sight before her.

"Ssh, I just got him to sleep," Burt said, curling his lips up into a smile.

"He-he was awake? Burt that's wonderful!" Carole said, grin plastered on her face. She walked over to her boys and stroked Kurt's cheek gently. "He's still a little warm. I just passed a nurse actually and they said that Kurt's treatment is going well, and it should hopefully be all cleared up in a few days."

"I'm not letting Blaine and Finn visit just yet, he's not ready," Burt said looking down at Kurt.

"Well they better do soon, I think Blaine's ready to scratch his eyes out with his fingernails." Carole said, making Burt laugh. Which was something, because he hadn't laughed in a long time.

"We'll get through this, won't we?" Burt asked Carole.

"Of course, he's a Hummel, which means he's a fighter. And he'll have the support of his family and friends along with him to help him get on the road to recovery."

* * *

The next time Kurt awoke, he was confused. The nurse said it was the Pneumonia, confusing his mind, but she said he was doing better. Every night, Kurt would wake up screaming in terror with the nightmares that plagued his mind because of his fever. There were times were Burt thought that what Carole said to him was absolute bull, but when he looked into his boys eyes, his baby blue eyes which he missed to death, they showed how strong he truly was, he wasn't broken, and wouldn't be broken.

Kurt was able to talk, but he would pause now and again to take some breathes, and it wasn't anything above a whisper.

The day after, Finn and Blaine were waiting outside the room to see Kurt. They had to go separately, as Kurt was still prone to sickness thanks to his weak immune system caused by the pneumonia.

Finn begged to go first, and Blaine agreed, secretly thinking that if he was last, he would get longer time with Kurt. Burt decided to leave the boys alone, but would only be in the cafeteria in case anything happened while he was gone.

Finn stepped in the room and saw Kurt's bed propped up so Kurt was sitting up, he still looked bad, but his skin wasn't so pale.

"KURT!" Finn yelled, running over to the bed and plopping down on it, causing Kurt to groan. "Sorry. Oh my God Kurt, I still can't believe your back! You've missed so much."

Finn's voice droned in the room, and Kurt was pretending to be listening, he should be listening to his older step brother because he hadn't seen him in so long, but the sharp stabbing pains in his chest, and the fact that he was freezing even though he was sweating through his hospital gown made it hard to listen.

"Dude, are you okay?" Finn asked, worried.

"F-fine." Kurt whispered.

"Okay, well I think Blaine's coming in next, he's been dying to see you."

Kurt nodded, but his head swam so he stopped and scrunched his eyes closed. He opened them again when he felt a pair of lips on his forehead. He looked up at Finn who was stepping back out of the room.

"I love you little brother," He said, giving his signature smile, and closing the door.

Kurt was exhausted already, and he only had Finn come and visit. _Oh no, Blaine was coming next. He was going to break up with him about that night, he's not going to want Kurt, who was broken, and sick, he'll have got with Sebastian by now."_

The door opened and in stepped Blaine. He had changed. His hair wasn't gelled back, it was free and curly on top of his head. He had lost a bit of weight since the last time Kurt saw him, and he had light, black circles under his eyes. And he was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. Even though Kurt was feeling awful, he knew that was unacceptable.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out when he sat on the bed. He made to grab for one of Kurt's hands, but looked down and saw that it probably wasn't the best idea. Instead, he put his hands either side of Kurt's face, and pulled his own face towards Kurt, so their foreheads were touching, the heat of Kurt's fever reflecting on his own skin.

"It's really you," Blaine whispered, then he started crying. He cried for Kurt, who had nearly died, and he cried with joy, that the love of his life was back.

"B-blaine?" Kurt breathed through the mask, and Blaine grinned madly at the sound of his name on Kurt's lips.

"Yeah, it's me baby. I'm here."

A smile made it's way on Kurt's lips, Blaine could see through the mask, and smiled back at him, moving back to Kurt's face and gently pecking him with kisses in the visible places on his face.

"You, mister are never leaving my sight again." Blaine teased, drawing circles in Kurt's arm.

"T-tha-at's w-what d-da-ad sa-said," Kurt stuttered, he was still shaking with cold, Blaine seemed to sense this, as he moved up on the bed so they were sitting next to each other hip to hip, and Blaine gently put his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer to him. When Kurt got himself settled and comfortable, Blaine kissed the top of his head.

That's how Burt and Carole found them when Carole was going to collect Blaine to bring him back to the hotel. Kurt was fast asleep, lying on Blaine's chest, who was also asleep, head resting on top of Kurt's. Carole walked forward and placed a hand on Kurt's forehead.

"His fever broke," she said simply.

Burt sighed in relief, he held out his hand to Carole to take, they closed the door behind them, and left the hospital, leaving the two love birds in peace.

* * *

**AAWWW MY FEELS!**

**A lot of you are asking about little Alice and Arthur, all I can say is all in good time.**

**We have to wait for Kurt to get better, so he can talk to the police first, as you can see he's in no fit state! My baby, why do I do this to myself? And you all!? Gosh I'd hate to be you, not knowing what's happening next.**

**I'm rambling...please review!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	13. Chapter 12

**All I can say is, I'm sorry. Like I said in Love The Way You Lie, life has been chaotic this week, and as soon as I come home from work, my head hits the pillow.**

**But anyways, 190 reviews!? That's insane you guys, thank you. It really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this unusual fic!**

**A few have compared this fic to a show called Criminal Minds, I've never heard of it because I've never seen it showing in the UK, but it sounds like a really cool show!**

* * *

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night - Chapter 13

A few days later, and Kurt was finally starting to become aware of his surroundings. Instead of waking up sitting on the cold floor, he was in a warm bed, instead of being cold, he was wrapped in blankets, instead of feeling dirty, he was wearing a hospital gown. Instead of waking up in a dark basement just waiting for the next hit, he was in a hospital room, and he was safe.

His dad had never left his side, which was a nice feeling, but Kurt was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. Kurt had definitely changed because of his experience, for example, he cannot stand being anywhere alone, someone has to be with him at all times. Also, Kurt can't go on without having a bottle of water near him at all times, he went into a full blown panic attack when he woke up and saw that there wasn't one on his table. Memories of not being fed or watered for more than a week played in his mind.

He no longer needed the oxygen mask, as the pneumonia was finally out of his system, and half of the machines that were attached to him had been removed.

That night, Kurt was woken up by his dad after another nightmare. His nightmares seemed to be getting worse each night, and the only times when Kurt really slept was when he was given his pain medicine. So he decided to tell the nurses he was fine, that means no medicine, means no sleep, which means no nightmares.

It was later on that morning when the pain was almost unbearable. Kurt would ask his dad to leave and get him some food from the cafeteria, or for his dad to go to the bathroom. As soon as his dad would leave the room, Kurt would let out all the pain he was holding in. Sometimes he cried, other times he just moaned loudly. It wasn't until later on when Blaine came to visit when his cover was blown.

Blaine stepped into the room, and walked over to Kurt, gave him a kiss on the cheek, but this time, he stopped and really looked at Kurt for a few long seconds.

"Kurt, your in pain." Blaine said simply.

"W-what? N-no I'm not," Kurt defended, lips pursed together to stifle a painful moan.

"Yes you are, are you not taking the meds?"

"What. Kurt?" Burt looked at his son. "That's it, I'm bringing in a nurse." Burt said, pressing the button above Kurt's bed. When the nurse came in, and Burt explained to her what was happening, she looked at Kurt disapprovingly.

"Mr Hummel, this is very serious." She said disapprovingly.

Kurt saw the look on her face, _she was angry. What if she tries to hurt him? He can't be hurt like that again._

Those thoughts made Kurt start to cry. He cried at the pain he was currently in, but he also cried in fear of what was going to happen. The three people in the room looked at each other worryingly, until Blaine sat on the bed with Kurt and pulled the fragile boy into his arms.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"B-B-Because y-you're m-mad at me," Kurt sobbed.

Blaine looked up at Burt, who was silently crying and failing to cover it up.

"We're not mad at you son, we just want to know why you don't want the pain meds." Burt said tearfully.

"I d-don't w-want anymore nightmares! I w-want them g-gone!" Kurt cried.

"So, you were denying the pain medicine, so you wouldn't go to sleep?" It was finally starting to come together in Blaine's mind, when Kurt nodded, Blaine hugged him more.

"Unfortunately Mr Hummel, you are prescribed this pain medicine, which means you have to take it." The nurse said. "Now, I'm going to insert the meds into your IV now, okay?" She said, coming towards Kurt with a needle.

"N-no! I don't want it!" Kurt cried, thrashing around in Blaine's arms. When the fluid was inserted, the pain lessened, and Kurt pleaded with his mind to let him stay awake, but he just entered a whole new nightmare as his eyes closed.

As the nurse left, Burt was still crying as he looked on at the scene. When Kurt was finally asleep, he decided to speak up.

"I should have known. I was with him the whole morning, and I didn't even notice." He said quietly.

Blaine looked at Burt pityingly, and gently slipped out of the bed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"He's a good actor Mr Hummel. He didn't even tell me he twisted his arm after his audition for Tony in West Side Story after all the twirling around with those swords." Blaine said, grinning at the memory.

"The police are coming tomorrow morning, I just hope he'll be okay."

* * *

There was a knock on Kurt's door, two officer's entered the room, both wearing serious faces. Kurt immediately looked over at his dad, to make sure he was still there.

"Mr Hummel, my name is Officer Bracken, and this is Officer Scott, we were wondering if you are able to give us a statement?" Officer Bracken asked gently. When Kurt nodded, they pulled up two chairs and sat next to Kurt. "We're going to film this interview, so we get down everything that you're saying. If at any time you want to stop the interview, please do say so, and we can reschedule for another time. Now, is there anything you want to make this interview more comfortable?"

"Yes, I, I want my dad to stay." Kurt said.

"Done. Now Mr Hummel, from the start, what happened?"

Kurt sucked in a deep breathe, before letting his mind talk for him.

"After the fight I had with Blaine, someone walked right up to me and punched me in the face. I tried to get away, but someone else came out of nowhere and shoved this cloth under my nose, then everything went black."

"It was chloroform, a dangerous amount too," Officer Scott told him gently. Kurt struggled to think of how to continue, as the story grew harder.

"I woke up lying on top of a bed in a basement, and there was these two kids sitting on the bed, waiting for me to wake up. Arthur and Alice were their names." Kurt watched as Officer Scott quickly wrote down the names. "I asked them where I was, and they said that my 'parents' were upstairs, and they would call when dinner was ready. When we were allowed upstairs, the man and woman, their names were Bob and Melissa, they told me that I had to call them mom and dad. When I refused, Bob knocked me out and I was back in the basement, this time I had my wrist tied to the pipe above."

"Was it just you three, or were there other children too?" Officer Scott asked.

"No, just me, Alice and Arthur. Arthur seemed to be there the longest, so he knew how to play their game. Alice was only little, no more than five years old. They mentioned another boy a few times; he was there before I came along. Why?"

"When we found your car, it was on fire, and there was a body in the front seat. It was too charred to confirm it was you or not. The body was Taylor Parker; he went missing three months ago when we found the body. We believe that you were his replacement."

Kurt nodded, but decided to try and carry on with the story. "I tried to protect Alice as much as I could. She would cry for her real mom, there was this one time I came into the room just in time before Bob was about to hit her. I shouted at him and told him to leave her alone. I think that was the first week I was there. I sang her to sleep that night, and held her while she cried. Also, a few weeks later, Melissa and Arthur were out, and me and Alice were playing ball games inside when we finished out chores. Alice accidentally knocked over a vase. The sound of the glass shattering on the wooden floor made my body still, as I knew one of us was in for it. So I told Bob I did it. That's how I got the lashes on my back. Some of the fabric from my T-Shirt got embedded in the cuts, it made me sick for a while, it took so long for me to feel better because I wasn't being treated medically."

Kurt heard the choking sounds of his dad next to him. Kurt had forgotten he was there in the first place. The grip his dad had on Kurt's wrist tightened and Kurt smiled at him, almost asking if he could carry on.

"Tell us what happened when you escaped?" Officer Bracken asked.

"I didn't escape, I'm pretty lucky to have survived. All I could think was that I had to get the kids out first. Even if I died trying. So when Bob and Melissa finally decided we were allowed out in the public eye, Alice and I went shopping to some mall with Melissa. When we were running out of time, Melissa asked me to go and get Alice some clothes, while she went to get the groceries, and we were to meet her back at the car. Instead, I asked Alice if she liked hide and seek, when she said yes, I told her to go hide, but in this game she wasn't allowed to come out, even if we called her name. By the time she was out of view, Melissa came back. She was distraught when I told her Alice wandered off when I had my back turned. She called Bob, and she told me that Bob was waiting for me at home."

Kurt swallowed a lump that appeared in his throat, and instead of looking at the officers or his dad, he decided to stare at the IV entering his hand as he told the next bit.

"I got home, and Melissa dragged Arthur out of the house, while Bob punished me. I was brought back down to the basement and tied to the pipe but I was sitting on the cold floor this time. It had started to snow in Georgia at that time, so the cold gust of the wind outside was coming through the vents, which was where I was sitting. The first time he hurt me, he stubbed my soles with half a box of cigarette's. The second, he broke all my fingers. I was only given a tiny drop of water every few days, and I wasn't given food at all. Then I woke up, and heard them talking to themselves. Next thing, Bob stabs me in my side, and then I'm wrapped in a blanket, lying in the snow in a ditch.

Kurt turned to his dad, who was freely crying now. Kurt wished he could squeeze his hand, but his broken fingers were preventing this.

"You saved that little girl you know."

Kurt turned his head back to Officer Scott. "I don't know about that, I don't even know where she is." He said, shaking his head.

"She was found. She saw you get in the car and drive away. A family found her crying behind the wall and brought her straight to the Mall's security. Her mother flew in from Washington a few days ago to bring her home."

Kurt felt relief flood him and shut his eyes against the sudden sting of relieved tears.

"But I couldn't save Arthur. He's still out there, with those people. Oh God, he's all alone."

Suddenly, Kurt felt the feeling of his dads hand remove itself from around his wrist. He felt lost without the gently touch, reminding him that all of this was real. He was safe, and far from harm. Kurt was suddenly worried that he had said something to make his dad hate him. Instead, his dad was leaning over the side railing, and he's pressing Kurt to his chest as tightly as he could, and that's all it took for the tears that Kurt had been keeping in tightly to escape, and before he knew it, he was sobbing against his father's shoulder.

It's finally over, he's back with his dad, who never gave up on him. He's finally safe.

* * *

**PHEW! Long ass chapter.**

**I know it sucked, but it's important. But hey! Alice is safe!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	14. Chapter 13

**I know, I'm an awful person, but hey, I have a new fic! Check out Not Alone Again. It's an Amnesia!Burt fic and he forgets Kurt :O**

**There's not many chapters of this story left, I think maybe two? :(**

* * *

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night – Chapter 13

Three days had passed since Kurt told the police everything, but as he couldn't remember the location of the house, the police couldn't really do much. They were trying, and Kurt was thankful for that. The Doctors told them that Kurt would be transferred to Lima General Hospital in the next few days as his condition wasn't critical anymore. Carole, Finn and a reluctant Blaine had returned home the day before to get everything prepared for Kurt's return.

Kurt was propped up in his bed when a soft knock at the door sounded. Kurt allowed the person to enter, and a young woman walked in, with soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was a tall lady, wearing a sweet smile.

"Kurt Hummel?" She asked. When Kurt nodded she continued. "I'm Sally Cheevers, I'm Rebecca's mother." Kurt continued to look at her in confusion. "You saved my daughter." She said simply.

"What? Alice?" Kurt whispered, sitting up a little further in the bed but wincing when the movement jostled his stitches in his side.

"Um, yeah. Becky sweetie, come say hi." Sally said, turning out of the room and talking to someone hiding behind the wall.

Alice came bouncing in the room, when she saw Kurt lying in the bed, she squealed, and bounded towards Kurt, jumping on top of the bed and hugging him carefully around his shoulders.

"Be careful sweetie, Kurt is still very sore." Sally said gently to her eccentric daughter.

"But mommy, I haven't seen Cammy in forever! You okay Cam?" Alice said, loosening her hug a little bit, but not letting go of Kurt.

"I'm fine Alice sweetheart." Kurt said, this was the first time he was smiling a genuine smile in months.

"I really missed you. I thought you were leaving me because you didn't want me. But the security man called the police and they brought me to my momma, and she told me that you didn't leave me because you didn't love me anymore, you did it because you wanted me to be safe." Alice said simply. Kurt always knew she was a bright child, and this just proved it

Kurt pulled Alice in for another hug, and looked over Alice at her mother.

"I thought you were going back to Washington?" Kurt asked.

"We were, but Alice kept talking about you non stop, and she kept having nightmares. She said you sang her a song, and she's been humming it all day long." Sally said smiling fondly.

"Mommy, can I stay with Kurt for a little while? We'll be good, I promise." Alice said turning to her mother, biting her bottom lip and making her eyes wide like saucers.

"How could I say no to that face. You have to ask Kurt though honey."

"Camm-um, Kurt, can I please stay with you for a little bit?" Alice asked, pulling her puppy dog face on Kurt.

Kurt laughed, and smiled warmly at her.

"I'd love you to stay." Kurt shuffled over a small bit so there was enough room for Alice to sit next to him. Alice started to talk a thousand words a minute, and Kurt said a silent goodbye to Sally, who shut the door behind her to give them some peace.

After a while when they had gone from talking about Lady GaGa, Blaine and about Disney movies, Kurt was starting to feel pretty tired. He tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he could, but he was soon losing the battle.

"Go to sleep Cammy, I'll draw you a picture and I will give it to you when you wake up." Alice said, she placed her gentle fingers over Kurt's eye lids, shutting them. As soon as this action was done, Kurt lost the battle to stay awake.

* * *

Alice was almost finished drawing the picture of her and Cammy, it was almost perfect. Cammy was her knight in shining armour, and she was the princess stuck up a tower, and Cammy was going to save her. She kept looking over to Cammy, who was still sleeping. He looked like an Angel when he slept.

She had just finished colouring the castle, when Cammy started making some strange sounds. She looked at him, but he was still asleep, so why was he making sounds that sounded like he was scared?

"N-no, please..."

Cammy was talking in his sleep, he sounded really upset. Was someone hurting him in his sleep?

"No...no leave them alone! NO!"

Cammy started shaking his head sideways, his hands were covering his face, and his body was moving around, as if he was trying to get away from something, or someone bad.

She climbed back on the bed, and sat right next to Cammy, taking his hand.

"Cammy, wake up."

But nothing happened, he kept thrashing around in the bed, whimpering and crying. Alice tried so hard to think of a way to help Cammy, then she remembered how he helped her. She took a deep breathe, and wracked her brain for the words of the song.

_'Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

She began singing shakily at first, hating to see Cammy this way. She hugged him close to her, exact same way he had done to her when she cried for her mommy. As she started singing, Cammy was already starting to calm down a tiny bit.

_Come morning light,_

_You and I 'll be safe and sound._

Alice bit her lip, Cammy was still crying, but he had stopped moving around so much and lay still.

"I'm sorry." Kurt cried into his hands.

Alice looked up at the extremely concerned faces of her mom, and a bald man, who ran towards Cammy and pulled him into a hug. Sally came over to Alice and lifted her up and carried her away from the bed, they watched the man interact with Cammy.

"Why are you sorry kiddo?" the man asked nicely. Alice liked him already, he was calming Cammy down.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't save h-him. Arthur..." Cammy cried, more tears falling.

Alice didn't like seeing him cry, it made her want to cry too. Her mom started to carry her out of the room, Alice looked back at her unfinished picture which lay on the table next to Cammy.

Burt held Kurt as his cries soon softened and turned into small sniffles, but Burt still held Kurt tight. He wished he could protect Kurt from his nightmares, but the doctors said that they would recede with time. Kurt felt so small and fragile in his hold, and Burt will continue to blame himself for everything that's happened to Kurt.

"S-sorry, I'm so messed up." Kurt said, bringing his unbandaged hand to wipe the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Hey, no you're not. Your going to get better. You know how?"

"How?"

"Because I'll be here with you all the way. So will Blaine, Carole and Finn, and your Glee friends. We are all here for you Kurt, and you're going to get better. I promise you."

After a while Kurt's sniffles soon subsided, and Kurt lay limp in Burt's hold, chest rising up and down gently. Burt hugged Kurt while he slept until he fell asleep too.

* * *

**So I brought Alice back. Since I had Kurt comfort her by singing that song, I always wanted Alice to return the favour, and sing to Kurt when he was feeling upset.**

**Alice still thinks of Kurt as more like her brother, so she won't call him Kurt, she has gotten so used to calling him 'Cammy' which I think is adorable to be honest.**

**Next chapter will come a lot sooner, I may add some New Directions when Kurt goes back to Lima. What do you guys think?**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's a short chapter, hope you don't mind**

* * *

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night – Chapter 14

Today is the day. Today, Kurt will be transferred to Lima General Hospital, and it is exhilarating. Doctor's wanted to wait until he was at a relatively safe weight, and for the worst of his injuries to somewhat heal. His stab wound still hurt, but it was more of a numb ache, even with the drugs. His fingers are still in casts, and his wrists are bandaged, as well as his feet and the other cuts that littered his body. Kurt would be brought to Lima General via Ambulance, and he would be given a strong dose of pain medicine so he would be asleep most of the time.

Burt was sorting out the discharge papers when there was a soft knock at the door. Kurt hollered at the person to come in and smiled as his favourite nurse Sandy popped her head in.

"Hi sweetie, got time for one more visitor?" She asked, still standing by the door.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Kurt said quietly. Sandy smiled and stepped out to the side, inviting the visitor in.

The man who stepped in the room smiled at Kurt and nodded to Sandy, who nodded back at him, a knowing look on her face as she walked away. Kurt looked at the stranger, dread filling inside of him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not making any statements-"

"It's fine, I'm not the press. Although, it was madness trying to get through the hospital entrance." The stranger interrupted and chuckled.

"Well then who are you?" Kurt asked slowly, slightly fearful.

"Oh sorry. I'm Luke, Luke Coyler. I'm the one who found you."

Kurt just stared at him, eyes and mouth wide open. He couldn't think of anything to say to his saviour.

"Oh."

His brain was so muddled, he couldn't get his words out, and he was in too much shock. Luke awkwardly walked forward towards Kurt so he could get a better look at him.

"Well you look a little better than the last time I saw you." Luke again tried to replace the awkwardness with humour, but by the look on the kid's face he hadn't even noticed.

"Kurt."

Luke blinked up at the kid. "Sorry?"

"Kurt, my name's Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to formerly meet you Kurt." Luke said, extending his hand in front for Kurt to shake.

"Umm," Kurt looked down at his hands which clearly weren't in any state to be shaken.

"Oh shit, sorry." Luke took his hand and put it behind his back.

"Whe-where did you find me?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Luke sighed and sat down on the end of the bed, so he was facing Kurt.

"I was on my way to dump some rubbish in a ditch by the highway. I saw you lying there, looking so dead, so I brought you here. You were bleeding so much I had to wrap you around tightly in a blanket to stop you from bleeding out."

"Thank you."

"Nah it was nothing, I didn't want you to get colder-"

"No, I meant thank you for saving my life. I will be forever grateful."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad your okay. I wanted to see you before you headed back to your hometown." Luke stood up and ruffled Kurt's hair, who glared back at him. Luke turned around and headed towards the door. He turned back around to face Kurt. "Take care of yourself Kurt Hummel." He waved at him, and shut the door behind him.

Burt looked at the guy that just exited Kurt's room. In fact, Burt was sure he was going to have this problem with strangers being around his son after everything that's happened.

He walked into his son's room and immediately saw his son's distant expression.

"Who was that son?"

Kurt seemed to hear him, as he blinked out of his reverie and looked up at his dad.

"He saved my life dad." Kurt said distantly.

Burt looked back down the hall and saw that the man had gone, and Burt would never get to thank the stranger that saved his son, and his family.

* * *

**Are you guys starting to get bored of this story? It's just I had hardly any reviews last chapter and I was thinking of making more chapters of this story? If not then I wont make more :)**

**I might upload the next chapter later with ND in, depending on how things go.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	16. Chapter 15

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night – Chapter 16

Kurt woke up after a dreamless sleep and the first thing he noticed was that he was in a completely different room to the one he first fell asleep in. The walls were a cream colour, with blue curtains, there was even a TV in his room. he looked around bleary eyed and saw that his father was asleep in the cot on the far end of the room, Kurt could visibly see the dark circles under his dads eyes, Kurt would have to talk to his dad about that. He should be sleeping or he would end up back in the hospital.

The door suddenly clicked open and Kurt smiled broadly as his boyfriend skulked into the room, carrying a cup holder with two coffee cups in from the Lima Bean. Blaine walked over to Kurt's bed and pecked him on the lips.

"Hi babe, I got you a little something."

"I have never loved you more, but how am I going to drink it?" Kurt asked, picking his hands up in front of him.

"I'm going to help you of course!" Blaine said, sitting on the chair next to the bed and placing the cup to Kurt's lips. Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt as he took smaller sips of his Mocha, sighing in content.

"How are you?" Kurt asked, moving his head away from the cup to show that he had enough.

"Fine, school has been hard, and everyone is dying to see you-"

"No Blaine, how are _you." _Kurt said putting emphasis on you.

Blaine didn't know how to answer that question at first, Kurt was looking at him quizzically, and Kurt always knew when he was lying.

"I'll admit, I was an absolute mess when you went missing. I lost my appetite, I stopped wearing bowties and fashionable clothing, I was even so close to quitting Glee. It was almost becoming too much." Blaine sighed, taking a sip of his Medium Drip. "Now though, I am the happiest man alive. You know why? Because the love of my life is back, and I'm never letting him go, ever."

Kurt was blushing and trying to hide the tears filling in his eyes. Blaine really wanted to hold Kurt's hand, but that was out of the question. Blaine stood and went to lie next to Kurt on the bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders while Kurt put his head on Blaine's chest.

"I missed you so much Kurt, more than you'll ever know." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt tighter to him, but also mindful of his still sore injuries.

"I missed you too. I talked about you to Alice and Arthur a lot, they really wanted to meet you." Kurt said sadly, looking down at his bed covers.

"Have you heard any news on Arthur? Or the couple that took you?" Blaine asked softly.

"No, the police are doing everything they can. Their trying to track down the house, but seeing as nor me or Alice remember where the location is, it's looking useless." Kurt bit his lip. "I just wish I could have saved Arthur. I mean, he's all alone and probably terrified." Kurt sucked in a breathe, and buried his nose deeper into Blaine's shirt.

"Hey, you did the best you could. You got Alice out, but like you said before, Arthur was too far gone. He believed his family didn't care about him and now he see's his kidnappers as his real parents."

That's not the point! He could have been saved, but I was too self absorbed and thought of myself first-"

"Kurt Hummel you think no such thing." Came the gruff voice from the cot. The two on the bed looked up and saw Burt sitting up on the cot, facing them. "Blaine's right, you did the best you could. Let's just home Arthur is found and the police can lock up them bastards that did this to you." Burt stood and stretched, a loud clicking noise coming from his back.

"Dad, maybe you should go home. Get some real food in you, have a decent night's sleep." Kurt said.

"Nah it's fine, I'll stay-"

"Dad I know you haven't been taking care of yourself, the dark circles under your eyes are enough evidence. And I don't want the doctors telling me my dad is in the next room because he had another heart attack." Kurt stressed.

"It's okay Burt, I'll stay with Kurt." Blaine smiled, and Burt looked at them knowingly.

"Suit yourselves. But I will be back in no more than four hours. Call me if you need anything-"

"Bye dad!" Kurt yelled over his dad. Burt put his hands up in surrender, picked up his things and the washing by the door and left the room.

Blaine sighed, and snuggled with Kurt more.

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked.

"I really want a bubble bath. I smell so bad right now I'm surprised your so close without puking." Blaine chuckled and kissed his boyfriends cheek, before getting out of bed, heading to the door. "Where are you going?"

Blaine turned around and smiled at Kurt.

"To get my boyfriend a bubble bath."

* * *

The nurse told them the procedures, and put some sort of plastic bags over Kurt's casted hands. She removed the bandages on Kurt's back and feet and that was the first time Blaine had seen the extent of his injuries, and it made him ill.

Kurt's back had angry red lines along his pale back, bruises surrounding the lines. Red dots dotted around the soles of Kurt's feet, the nurse said it was best he didn't walk for a while as it would be too painful. The nurse said that it didn't matter if they got the bandage where Kurt's stab would was wet, as she would happily change it when they were done. Kurt was mortified when the nurse said she would help undress him, and Blaine giggled when he saw his boyfriend turn red and hide his face as she started to take off his sweatpants. Blaine assured her that he could handle the rest. After Kurt as naked, Blaine carried him over to the tub and placed him in. Kurt sighed happily as the warm water surrounded him and he started to relax. Blaine shut the bathroom door to give them both a bit of privacy, in case Burt or worse Finn walked in without knocking.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend, who looked more relaxed than he had since he was in the hospital. Blaine put his hand in the water and blew some bubbles at Kurt, who shrieked with laughter and batted them away. Blaine grabbed the shower gel and the shampoo Carole had brought for him, and he gently massaged the shampoo in Kurt's hair, who almost looked like he was about to drop off and fall asleep in the tub.

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?" Kurt suddenly asked.

Blaine was not expecting that.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I mean, now I'm pretty much deformed. My back is disgusting, I get terrified when there's a knock at the door, or when strangers come into my room. I make everyone think I'm okay, but I'm really not." Kurt's breathe hitched, and he breathed shakily. "I'm never going to be the boy you first fell in love with, I'm damaged, I don't know how long it will take me to get over this, so I'm giving you a chance to leave now to save yourself from heartbreak, and-"

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine pulling him in for a gentle but at the same time firm hug, Blaine ignored how he was getting the front of his clothes soaked. Blaine waited for Kurt to hug him back, and when Kurt all but melted in the hug and started to sob into his shoulder, Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's back, feeling the bones and going over the welts.

"Kurt, you are _beautiful._ Always have been, always will be. And _nothing _will ever change that. I will do everything in my power to make you better Kurt. I _will_ show you as much love as I possible can, I _will_ always be here for you, even if it's a shoulder to cry on, or if you want to rant about anything. Please Kurt, don't shut me out." Blaine begged, he wanted Kurt to believe him so bad.

"Do you really think those things Blaine?" Kurt said tearfully, still buried in his shoulder.

"I don't think Kurt, I _know._"

And the water works started, soon they were both crying into eachother. It wasn't until Blaine felt Kurt shiver from under his hold did he realise the water was cold. He drained the tub and grabbed the big fluffy pillow the nurse had left them. He quickly dried Kurt off and helped him get into a pair of clean pyjamas and carried him off to bed, turning on the TV. The first channel was the news.

"_Tonight's top story. The missing teenager Kurt Hummel, who was found a few weeks ago in Georgia as been transferred back to Lima General. The teen suffered such trauma-"_

Blaine immediately changed the channel, and was thankful when the King and I came onto their screens.

"At least I did one thing better than Rachel."

Blaine looked down at Kurt, who was grinning madly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I got famous before her." Kurt said, he laughed at Blaine's horrified expression.

"Kurt, that's not funny-"

"I know, I was only trying to lighten the mood." Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine started to hum along to 'I Whistle A Happy Tune', and soon Kurt joined in singing with him.

**[KURT]**

_Whenever I feel afraid__  
__I hold my head erect__  
__And whistle a happy tune__  
__So no one will suspect __  
__I'm afraid. __While shivering in my shoes __  
__I strike a careless pose __  
__And whistle a happy tune __  
__And no one ever knows __  
__I'm afraid. __The result of this deception __  
__Is very strange to tell __  
__For when I fool the people __  
__I fear I fool myself as well! __I whistle a happy tune __  
__And ev'ry single time __  
__The happiness in the tune __  
__Convinces me that I'm not afraid. __Make believe you're brave __  
__And the trick will take you far. __  
__You may be as brave__  
__As you make believe you are__You may be as brave __  
__As you make believe you are_

**[BLAINE****]**

_While shivering in my shoes _

_I strike a careless pose _

_And whistle a happy tune __  
__And no one ever knows, __  
__I'm afraid._

**[KURT AND BLAINE]**

_The result of this deception __  
__Is very strange to tell __  
__For when I fool the people __  
__I fear I fool myself as well! __I whistle a happy tune __  
__And ev'ry single time __  
__The happiness in the tune __  
__Convinces me that I'm not afraid. __Make believe you're brave __  
__And the trick will take you far. __  
__You may be as brave __  
__As you make believe you are..._

They carried on watching the movie until they both fell asleep. That's how Burt found them, he didn't miss the redness around Kurt's eyes, but Burt trusted Blaine to make Kurt feel better. Burt pulled the covers over them both, turned the TV and the light off, and left the two lovers in peace.

* * *

**I SUCK AT FLUFFINESS (If that's even what you wanna call it?)**

**So I was watching The King And I on my Ipod this morning, and I had this song in my head all day!  
**

**The song is 'I Whistle A Happy Tune' from the great The King And I.**

**I know I said ND this chapter, but I thought naahhhh, I need Klaine. So here we have it.**

**BUT ND WILL be next chapter!**

**So I'm going to go to bed now, cos it's 10:30 and I have work tomorrow. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Muchos Lovos!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	17. Chapter 16

Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night – Chapter 17

Today was the day Kurt Hummel was getting released from the hospital after spending nearly a month stuck in a bed, being fed through a drip and waiting patiently for his body to heal. His family and Blaine were like leeches to him, and it was only going to get worse when he gets home.

_Home._ Kurt has almost forgotten what it looked like. Did his dad take down all the pictures of him around the house because it was too painful to see his face everywhere, knowing deep down that he would never see him again? Did they clear away everything in his room? His clothes, posters, his playbills. What about his soft, snuggly warm bed? All Kurt knew was that his past home comforts will never be the same again, because he has changed. He's not the same boy he was before he was taken. Every bit of innocence had been beaten out of him during his time in captivity.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up at his dad. "You ready?"

Kurt looked back down at his ill fitted clothes, you would never have guessed they belonged to Kurt. An oversized T-shirt, a hoodie, and his too big jogging bottoms, they looked like something Finn would lend him. Kurt had lost an incredible amount of weight during these past few months that doctor's classed him as dangerously underweight. Because he had been starved for so long, he couldn't keep any solids down, so the doctors had to attach him to a drip, which went up his nose and into his stomach, they called this the 'liquid diet'. One nurse told him that he could try and eat solid foods again, but this caused Kurt to have his head down the toilet bowl and dry heaving for an hour. That incident definitely knocked his confidence.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Kurt said, smiling at his dad.

"Great. Carole and Finn are getting everything ready at home and their not expecting us home for another while. Wanna go for a drive around Lima?" Burt asked, hopeful.

"Dad, I've been away for nearly four months, I'm not in here because I have amnesia. I'm sure Lima hasn't changed much since I've been gone." Kurt said, but regretted it when he saw his dad's smile falter. Kurt then realised that wasn't his dads intention. His dad wanted to spend a bit of time with him alone before everyone starts to pester him. "Actually dad, that's not a bad idea."

Burt's smile lit up his face, Kurt was glad he could make his dad smile again. He hadn't been doing much of that lately.

"Really? Because if you're tired, or if you'd rather just go home-"

"It's fine. Now let's go before I change my mind." Kurt said, smirking at his dad.

Kurt was helped into his wheelchair, not that he needed it, but it was hospital protocol. When Kurt was settled and comfortable as can be, Doctor Winslow came into the room with a bag of prescriptions and bandage dressings. Doctor Winslow went through all the different medications, like which ones would have what effect on him and how many he should take and when. Most of the information went straight over Kurt's head, but his dad nodded along and seemed to understand. Doctor Winslow said she'd written it down for them anyway, but it's part of the discharging of patients rule.

Finally, they were set to leave the hospital. Burt placed the bag in Kurt's lap while he took the handlebars and together, both Hummel men left the hospital. Burt immediately stopped the chair when they reached the entrance, causing Kurt to nearly fall out of his chair. Then he remembered. The news reporters were having a field day with the recent news of Kurt being found and safe and were all dying to hear from him, but he wasn't ready. He's not sure he ever will be. One of the nurses at the reception desk lead them through the back entrance, which luckily was closer to where Burt parked the car. They both thanked the nurse, and went quickly to the car.

While he waited for his dad to return the wheelchair, Kurt flipped the mirror down from in front of his head. His cuts and bruises had all cleared up, but he had a medium sized scar in the side of his forehead. Kurt groaned, there was no way he would be able to clear this up. He looked down at his hands, he was pleased when four of his fingers were healed, so he can start to help out a little. Kurt opened the bag and looked through the tub of ointment Nurse Moira gave him for his back. Kurt was crushed when he was told the lashes on his back will lead to deep scarring because they weren't properly treated when they happened. But Moira brought him the ointment because it might help with the worst parts. Kurt was sure he would never feel comfortable with taking his shirt off for anyone anymore, even Blaine.

* * *

Kurt had been wrong, Lima had changed to him. Everything around him looked so foreign, almost like he did in fact lose his memory. A comfortable silence filled the car where the two Hummel's got used to eachothers company again. Kurt would liked to have had the radio on, but his father was worried about all the news reports. But that wouldn't stop them from coming to the house. The officers had prepared him for that, any questions they may ask, he either had to say, ' no comment', or he didn't have to say anything at all. It was a good job Kurt was wearing his hoodie today.

They drove around for another hour, staring at farmland and talking about nothing. The pills Kurt had taken before they left the hospital was for the pain, but the side effects included nausea, tiredness, hallucinations, and made him feel very edgy. Every stranger walking down the street who even glanced in Kurt's direction would cause his breathing to become erratic and he would feel dizzy. Burt even had to pull over the car to get Kurt to calm down.

Driving through the neighbourhood felt strange. Again, nothing had really changed. The pothole in the middle of the road was still there. Mr Wallace from down the street walked his dog like he did every afternoon after 2 O' Clock, (not that he had been observant before). The house looked pretty much the same as it did that night he left for Scandals, and he was thankful for the fact that the media were nowhere in sight.

Burt parked the car in the driveway and ran around to the otherside to let Kurt out. Kurt battered his dad's hand away, trying to keep at least some dignity. Alas, moving too much had caused pain to erupt in his side. He looked up at his dad, finally giving in, his dad chuckled at him as he helped him out of the car. Kurt was guided up the bridle-path to his front door.

"You ready?" Burt asked, suddenly serious.

Kurt nodded, but his facial expression of fear gave him away.

"It'll be fine Kurt. We're just going to have a family dinner later this evening all together. Also, Finn wants to recreate Christmas dinner, since you missed out and we didn't have much of a Christmas." Burt said, tightening his hold on Kurt's shoulder slightly.

Kurt snorted. "Sounds perfect dad."

Burt nodded and punched the keys through the key hole. He opened the door quickly, luckily, no one was in the hallway. Burt gently helped Kurt out of his coat and placed it on the coat hanger. They both walked into the living area, Kurt looking around in awe at the foreign settings, when suddenly, a loud chorus of shouts were heard in the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt didn't hear exactly what was said, all he heard was shouting. His heart rate quickened, and he found it difficult to breathe properly. The only thing going through his mind was:

_They've come back for me._

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Just a quick but massive thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed my A/N and PM'd me. Every nice thing said warmed my heart and taught me that with one mean person, you will find 10 nice people. So thank you so, so much.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	18. Chapter 17

__**This is only short because hey, it's Christmas!**

* * *

_This was going to be great._

Everything had to be perfect. Finn had organised everything, from the food, the decorations and even the layout of the living room. All of the New Directions were scattered around the room, preparing for Kurt's return. Finn thought it was a bit unfair they couldn't come and visit Kurt at the hospital, he had been gone for months and they did miss their friend.

Finn decided not to invite Blaine. In fairness, Blaine has had his fair share with Kurt, in fact, Finn believes he's spent too much time with Kurt. And if Kurt spends so much time with Blaine, well, Kurt won't want Finn anymore. Or his friends. If he's so dependent on one person, Kurt will smother Blaine, and Blaine will leave him broken hearted. And that was not what Kurt needed right now.

Carole was at a book club meeting till 3, so she had no idea any of this was taking place. She just told Finn where she was going, and to help Burt with Kurt as soon as they got through the door. As soon as Carole's car reversed out of the driveway and turned out of the street, Finn was on the phone to Puck, who contacted everyone else. They decided to lift share between them, and to park their car's in separate spots in the neighbourhood. If they wanted this surprise to work, they had to go undetected.

The group of teens were in high spirits, singing and laughing while they made everything look perfect. Rachel even resorted to bossing everyone around, especially poor old Sam, she caught him sitting on the sofa and practically screeched at him for wrinkling the covers. Finn smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, if this was what is life was going to be like when they wed, he'll probably need antidepressants, or maybe just some sleeping pills.

The decorations were up, the food was set up in the kitchen, now all they had to do was wait. It was Quinn's idea for everyone to hide, and jump out to surprise Kurt. Everyone agreed and Rachel, the perfectionist that she was, went through assigning where everyone would hide.

Finn kept eyeing the grandfather clock they had in the living room. It was left to the Hummel's in Burt's dad's will, and he just couldn't part with it when they moved to this house. The clock read 2:47 pm. Which meant Burt and Kurt would be home any minute.

Finn felt giddy and excited, like a little child at Christmas. _Kurt is coming home. His brother will be back home, he'll boss everyone around, he'll make the best dinners on Fridays, he'll make warm milk and re-instate the 'Lady Chats' they always had in their Sophmore year. It was going to be great. _

A car pulled up into the driveway, and Finn whisper yelled at his friends to hide. Everyone excitedly hid in their spots and waited for the Hummel's to enter the room.

Finn was bent down under the armchair with Puck and Mercedes, who squeezed his hand, making him look at her, she had the biggest grin on her face and Finn could see it in her eyes. _Her boy was back._

Finn felt excitement flutter inside him when he heard Burt shouting to see if anyone was home. Finn had to keep himself from giggling a few times.

When the click of the living room door sounded, which meant the door was being opened, Finn braced himself for the big reveal. When he heard the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor, he mentally counted down in his head; _three, two, one..._

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone jumped out of their hiding place at once, shouting the catchphrase. Burt looked at them startled but Kurt just froze. Finn looked closer and saw that Kurt's hands were shaking, his skin had gone much paler, and he was shaking his head quickly.

"Kurt?" Mike asked, stepping closer to Kurt.

"Baby?" It was Mercedes this time.

Finn walked over to the Hummel's. Burt was staring at the teens with a shocked expression, but Finn wasn't concentrating on him. Finn slowly reached out to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He only put his fingertips on Kurt's shoulder when Kurt let out a terrified scream.

It was horrible. Finn extracted his hand back as if he'd been burnt. Kurt was muttering things to himself now, things on the lines of; _"Please no," "I'm sorry," "Don't hurt me."_

"Kurt?" Burt said, standing in front of Kurt and gripping both his shoulders. "Kurt son, relax."

"NO!" Kurt screeched, stepping back away from Burt until his back hit the wall. Kurt leaned back against the wall until his legs gave way and he landed bottom first on the wooden floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his bony arms around his legs.

His breathing was erratic, coming in short puffs. Burt slowly leaned down next to him, not in front of him this time. Finn watched as Burt gently spoke to his son, reassuring him that he was safe, reminding him of his surroundings, and that all these people wouldn't hurt him. Kurt put his forehead on top of his knees as he continued to try and breathe in normally.

Finn finally looked around the room and saw the shocked faces of his friends. Most of the girls were crying, Brittany was crying the hardest, muttering to Santana and Tina how _'her dolphin was broken._ Rachel and Mercedes, Kurt's closest friends, clung to eachother as they watched the events unfold before their eyes, their mascara running down under their eyes giving them the panda look. Sam, Artie and Rory looked pale and incredibly guilty, while Mike and Puck looked like they were going to be physically sick.

Finn just stood there, he hadn't realised he was shaking until he brought a shaky hand to rub the back of his neck, a habit he always did when he was nervous. He was thankful for his friends when they slowly started to lead out, muttering their apologies and saying goodbye to Kurt.

Kurt's breathing slowly started to get back to normal, but now he was crying, but not just crying, they sounded like gut wrenching sobs which were leaving their throat, it sounded like it was hurting him.

Kurt started mumbling something to Burt, who continued to stroke his back and sit close to him. Finn couldn't hear what Kurt asked, but he heard Burt's reply; _"I know, but she can't come back kiddo. She'll be so proud of you."_ Finn's heart dropped deeper into his stomach, he knew who they were talking about, and he felt awkward just standing in the middle of their private discussion.

"Blaine..."

"What was that son?"

"I...I want B-Blaine."

Burt pulled Kurt into his lap like he did when he was smaller when he had a nightmare. Kurt clutched his shirt as he continued to cry while all Burt could do was hold him tight, shushing him gently and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Burt held Kurt close as he continued to rock him in his lap. He looked up at Finn, Finn understood what he was asking of him. After Finn nodded, Burt gave him another look, a look that said _we'll talk later._

Finn turned around quickly and proceeded to call Blaine's cell. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?" Came Blaine's confused voice.

"Blaine? It's Finn. Is there a chance you could come by the house?"

"Sure, why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, Burt's talking Kurt out of a panic attack, so.."

"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour." Blaine said before hanging up.

Finn carried on walking up the stairs to his room. He closed the door tightly and sat on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees as his large hands covered his cheeks._ What had he done? Of course Kurt wasn't well enough for visitors, especially such a large crowd._

Finn thought that as soon as Kurt came home, he would be back to normal. The normal, witty, fashionable, sarcastic, kind, loving and funny brother he knew before he was taken. But that was all gone now, Kurt has been replaced by some sort of shell covering his body, not letting his good personalities shine. He would never be the same again.

It was at that point that Finn realised that he would have a long wait to have a lady chat with his brother again.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! I thought I'd give you a small chapter as a present!  
**

**Also to 'Guest', HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You share you're birthday with Louis from One Direction :P**

**I'm bawling after watching 'The Snowman and The Snow Dog.' So so many feels. And Mrs Brown is on tonight. SCORE**

**Also, serious question for ya'all...**

**What do you all want me to do with this story?**

**Like, shall I carry on and go through Kurt's recovery, or just leave it at a fluffy ending in a few chapter's time and start my new fics? (I've got three angst's coming up :P ) so drop a review/message/tweet me and tell me what you think?**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. ****PLEASE READ BELOW****:**

**Just a quickie, A-bazooka-Fire asked: 'But I still don't understand why they didn't know that Kurt is gay when they kidnap him outside a GAY BAR!**

**Well, the kidnappers aren't from Lima, so they don't know it's a Gay bar. They saw Kurt, and just took their chance in taking him. Kurt was the only one in the parking lot, and watching the episode, the bar doesn't look like a gay bar, so they wouldn't have known. Hope that clears it up for you.**

**Now, before I begin, there's something I need to say. In a few chapters time, 'something' is going to happen, and a lot of you aren't going to like it.**

**I have spoken about it to a few of my readers, in particular the ones that review religiously, (for which I thank you all so much,) some of them love it, some of them think it's risky but say it will work with the plot.**

**I had planned for this particular 'something' to happen since the beginning, but I know a lot of you will not like it, and sadly I know I will get some hate for it. But you have to understand, the characters are FICTIONAL, the story is not REAL, yes it does happen, and that's the reason I'm doing this.**

**If you are desperate to find out what this something is, just message me on here or twitter ( aisling_colfer3) and I'll discuss it with you. But if you don't want to be spoiled, then just carry on with you're lives like normal.**

**Lastly, thank you to my girl Bree (B2isbetterthanB1) for talking me out of a panic attack when I told her about my worry of the hate I will most likely get. I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**I apologise for the long ass A/N, but it's been on my mind for so long and I need to get it off my chest. Right, well that's one less worry, onto the next chapter.**

**I'm going to be spending a lot more time on this story because I am actually quite proud of it and its my baby. I've never read a fic like this so I do have proud mama feels ;)**

* * *

Blaine knocks gently on the front door of the Hummel-Hudson house. As soon as he received the phone call from Finn asking him to come round, Blaine stopped everything he was doing and ran to his car. Luckily, the journey only lasted a little over half an hour as there was no traffic, so when Burt opened the door, he looked surprised to see Blaine standing outside.

"Burt? Finn called, he said-"

"Come on in Blaine," Burt said, stepping to the side to let Blaine enter before shutting the door. They walked together to the bottom of the staircase before Burt stopped at the banister. "The New Directions planned a surprise party for him. Neither I nor Kurt knew about it until it was too late and Kurt went into full panic mode." Burt explained.

Blaine groaned and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked softly.

"I carried him to his room, the attack really took it out of him so he should be sleeping. You can go on up, I'll bring up something to eat for the both of you, and call if you need anything." Burt said, he placed his hand on Blaine's back and smiled, before departing towards the kitchen.

Blaine smiled back, and traipsed up the stairs. He had an idea of whose idea it was to hold the surprise party in the first place, but it wasn't in Blaine's place to say anything. The creaking of the wood while walking up the stairs, and the familiar journey to Kurt's room brought back memories for Blaine. During Kurt's captivity, Blaine hardly left Kurt's room, let alone the Hummel-Hudson house. This time though, Kurt was home, and safe, and he would get better.

Blaine gently and slowly opened Kurt's bedroom door, and saw the small bundle in the bed. As he walked closer into the room, he could see the little tuft of Kurt's hair poking out from the top of the covers, everything else was covered with his duvet. Blaine sat down on the bed slowly, as to not wake his exhausted boyfriend, and pulled the duvet down from Kurt's face. Tear stain tracks were visible on his porcelain cheeks, not to mention the still dark circles under his eyes.

He watched as Kurt's chest moved up and down slowly, he saw as Kurt's face slowly started to change from peace to confusion. It didn't take long for Kurt's eyes to fire open, his heavy breathing causing his chest to bop up and down fiercely. Kurt looked up at the other body in his bed, and visibly started to relax when he saw the face of his boyfriend, smiling down lovingly at him.

"Hey." Blaine whispered.

"Hi," was Kurt's croaky response.

"How you doing?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Kurt swallowed, averting his eyes from Blaine's to his duvet.

Blaine lifted Kurt easily into his lap and wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, hearing the steady thumping of his heartbeat which was surprisingly calming him down. Blaine planted small kisses into Kurt's forehead and his cheek, while Kurt played with the fabric of Blaine's grandpa jumper.

Kurt sighed deeply in content, he felt safe and warm in his boyfriends hold. It reminded him that he was alive, and everything he went through was all worth it in the end. He fought and fought to escape and be back in these loving arms, and it had all paid off.

"Dad mentioned something about getting me a therapist." Kurt said after a few minutes of silence.

Blaine hummed in response, rubbing his nose into Kurt's scalp.

"That's a good idea sweetheart. We want you to get better."

"But, I don't see how talking to a complete stranger about how messed up my head and life is will help me. I can't even look at a stranger in the eye anymore without freaking out. What if it's too late, what if I'm broken beyond repair?" Kurt said hopelessly.

"Kurt Hummel you listen to me. You are _not_ broken, you are the strongest man I will ever know. The doctors thought you were going to die when you were brought in because you were so ill, but you defied their orders, and here you are. Okay, so you're a little messed up, but that's completely understandable after everything you've been through. You may not think you need therapy, but you do, Kurt. And maybe talking to a stranger would be beneficial for you in you're recovery, the doctor's gave you're dad a list of successful therapists in Lima." Blaine said, trying to reason with Kurt. "At least try out one session, okay?"

Kurt remained silence for a few moments, but before Blaine could persuade him further, a small but firm nod came from Kurt, and Blaine smiled in success. They both looked towards the door when they heard the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall, the padding of the feet came closer, revealing Finn. He peeked his head in the door, refusing to look at Kurt, before turning away quickly and walking down the hall. Blaine heard Kurt sniff, he repositioned Kurt so he was sitting further up in his lap, and Blaine could get a closer look at him. Kurt's eyes began to water again, and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"F-Finn's ignoring me. I-I freaked o-out when h-he surprised me with e-everyone from Glee coming over. N-now they all hate me, and Finn hates me, and-"

"Woah Kurt, you've got it all wrong. I'm sure Finn feels a lot more guilty than you do. I think now he realises what he did was wrong, and he doesn't know how to act in front of you. It's not you're fault in the slightest, he'll come around eventually." Blaine said gently.

Kurt's body started to feel heavy on top of him, and when the soft snores left Kurt's throat, Blaine decided it was time to leave. He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, wiped the hair from Kurt's forehead out of the way, and left the room. He bid farewell to Burt, promising to visit again tomorrow.

* * *

Finn inwardly groaned as he watched an old episode of Cheaters in the living room. Burt and his mom were in bed, so he was alone downstairs, most likely left to reflect on what he had done earlier today.

When his mom came back from her book club meeting, Burt told her what happened, and she pretty much went ape shit at Finn, who sat there stunned as his mom made him feel twice as guilty as he did already. Before they retreated to bed, he heard them both discussing the best therapist for Kurt, finally coming to an agreement on the final three, for which Kurt will decide which one he wanted, this was about him anyway.

He kept thinking of ways he could get Kurt to forgive him. When he walked past Kurt's room and saw him and Blaine lying on the bed, Finn was about to apologise. But seeing the broken look on Kurt's face when they made eye contact, Finn couldn't seem to get his words to come out, instead just retreating into the safety of the living room. He knew Kurt wouldn't be the same, but Finn was desperate to try and get some familiarity back in their lives. Starting now.

Finn reached for the remote control and switched the TV off. He marched into the kitchen towards the refrigerator and reached for the pint of milk. He poured some into a saucepan and put it on top of the hob, switching the heater on. Finn watched the milk in the saucepan carefully as to not burn it, when the bubbles started to appear in the pan he quickly switched the hob off. Finn hears small movement coming from upstairs, so he quickly pours the milk into two glasses and carefully steps upstairs. He should have left the milk to cool down a little more, as he was cursing himself now when the glasses started to burn his hands.

Luckily, Kurt's door was somewhat open, so Finn gently kicked it open and stepped in. Kurt was still asleep, but from the way Kurt was wriggling around in his bed, gasping for air, it didn't look good.

"Fuck." Finn mutters as he rushes over to the bedside table to dispose of the glasses of milk, and jumps onto the bed with Kurt. He turns Kurt over so he was facing Finn, he could see Kurt's eyes were scrunched shut, he was breathing heavily, and silent cries were coming from his mouth.

Finn tries to remember what you have to do to wake up someone who is having a nightmare. _Are you even supposed to wake them up? No, that's for sleepwalkers. Should I pinch him? No, that would hurt him even more._

So Finn just settles on shaking Kurt's shoulders gently and muttering his name numerous of times. Finally, Kurt's eyes fire open, and he's sitting up in his bed, trying to get his breathing back under control. Finn sits there stunned for a few seconds, before placing his hand of the small of Kurt's back and starts to rub small circles into his back. Kurt flinches at the movement, but calms down when he sees that it's only Finn.

"Hey bro, you alright?"

Kurt nods, rubbing his eyes to get the tiredness out of them.

"I-I had another nightmare." Kurt said simply, gripping his blanket tightly. "Only this time, I was being strangled in the basement. I was paralysed, I couldn't move, I couldn't cry out. I just felt the rough hands around my throat, squeezing tighter and tighter-"

"Kurt, you're not in that basement anymore, you're back home. You never have to see that basement again," Finn said simply.

"Just because I'm not there, doesn't mean I still can't _see_ it Finn. It won't leave my head, my head is so screwed up." Kurt said as he rubbed his forehead, willing the headache to disappear. "What are you doing here Finn?" Kurt asked tiredly.

Finn reached over for the glass of milk and handed it to Kurt, who scrutinized the glass for a few moments, before taking it and taking a careful sip. As soon as the hot liquid touched his skin, Kurt pulled away and licked the burnt skin.

"Jeez Finn, are you trying to burn me?" Kurt said, placing the piping hot glass on the other table on the opposite side of the bed. Kurt instantly regretted what he said when he saw the sad look Finn gave him, he was only trying to do something nice for Kurt. Kurt reached out for Finn's hand and squeezed it, "I'm joking. Thank you Finn."

Finn's face lit up at the compliment, and a small smile tugged at Kurt's lips.

"Dude, I'm so sorry about earlier today. It's just, those guys haven't seen you in forever, and they really wanted to see you, and-"

"Finn, it's fine. It's not you're fault really, I shouldn't have freaked out."

"Well, shouting surprise was a pretty dumb idea. You can thank Quinn for that." Finn mumbled, taking a hesitant sip from his glass of milk. It tasted surprisingly good.

"Well, you meant well, and I do appreciate what you did. But it was just the wrong timing, I need to get used to being around a lot of people again. That's all." Kurt said.

There was comfortable silence for a few minutes before Finn decided to break it.

"You will get better, won't you?" Finn asked pleadingly.

Kurt sighed softly, and took a mouthful from his milk.

"I'm trying, Finn. Hopefully the therapist will help, but I'm going to need time to heal. I'm not going to go to one therapy session and be cured, it's going to take a lot of time. Then yes, I do like to think I will get better." Kurt said, smiling reassuringly at Finn.

"What about school? Will you come back?" He asked hopefully.

Kurt chuckled humouredly. "The last thing on my mind is school Finn. I guess I'll have to retake my senior year next year, at least I'll be with Blaine, and we get to graduate together."

"What about New York?"

Kurt's heart stopped at those words. He hadn't even thought about New York at all while he was held captive. Going to New York meant leaving again, and he wasn't sure if his or his dad's heart could take it. His dad had made it very clear that Kurt wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. He realised that he had left Finn's question hanging for a long time, judging by the strange look Finn was giving him.

"We'll see."

They talked for hours after that, about TV shows Finn would get Kurt caught up on, Finn volunteering to help Kurt redecorate his room, and Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary, which was soon approaching.

Eventually, sleep took over, and the next morning when Burt and Carole went to check on Kurt, they found Kurt lying on Finn's chest, while Finn had his large, yet protective arms wrapped around Kurt's small frame, his chin resting on top of Kurt's head. Burt shushed a giggling Carole, as he snapped a few pictures on his phone of the sleeping brothers, before they both walked downstairs and prepared breakfast, waiting for the two teens to join them.

Things would get back to normal eventually.

* * *

**CrissColferCrowe**


	20. AN I'm Sorry

**Words cannot describe to you all how sorry i am. Work is slowly killing me plus i'm having some personal issues which i need to deal with, and this is going to be an extremely busy month for me. This is the first time i have actually logged on here since my last updates!**

**So sadly, i will not be able to update for another month or so as some of you brits may know the council tax bills have gone out, which means a busy month or so for Aisling! :(**

**I will do my very best to get at least one update from either of my stories soon, but i can't make any promises. Also, i'm posting this on all of my WIP stories, so if your reading this, you can ignore the other updates :)**

**Again, i am so so sorry. But keep pestering me and it might remind me! ;)**

**Thank you all and hopefully see you soon.**

**Aisling x**


End file.
